A Love Of A Friendship
by AngelWings816
Summary: Piper's life is right where she wants it to be at 24 years old.. but thats all about to change , when she gets some unexpected news! *Jeff Hardy Fic* **COMPLETED**
1. Prologue

Prologue "Oh my god! I can't believe this!" said Shawn. She just looked at Piper, in shock. Piper couldn't believe it herself. She never ever wanted anything like this at such a young age. She never thought she would allow herself to be in this position, but she was. Shawna is the only one Piper has told and she's not really sure how Shawna is gonna take it. "When did you find out?" Shawna asked, coming out of her state of shock. Piper looked up from the floor for the first time since she told her. "Last week, I'm still in shock but I'm gonna make sure it all works out if it kills me." Piper said looking right in her eyes. Shawna has always been Pipers girl since they were in jr. high, Shawna knows everything there is to know about Piper. Shawna smiled and said "Good that's what I want to hear. Now get over here and give me a hug" Piper walked over and hugged her while they both giggled. "Did you call Pat yet?" "No....... I'm not really sure what to say. I mean we broke up 6 months ago. What am I suppose to say 'Hey Pat, I know we broke up 6 months ago but remember the night we saw each other again a month and a half ago? We'll I'm pregnant !!' I don't think so. It was a one night stand. We got up and walked out, we don't want each other like that. We talked once after when we saw each other at a bar. I just don't think he'll care and to tell you the truth I don't want him to have anything to do with it." Piper said. "Well at least tell him Piper. You need to. Call him!" Shawna said handing her the phone. Piper grabbed the phone and walked to her room. She talked to Pat for a good 5 minutes before breaking the news. He was shock to say the least. "Piper, you know that I don't want to walk away from this but to tell you the truth I'm 21 years old and I'm not ready to be a dad." "Pat........ I know. I didn't ask to be pregnant and I called for two reasons." "Okay, shoot!" he said. "Well one to tell you and see what you thought. Now I know your not ready and I figured that already. And two, to see if you would give me full guardianship." Pat was silent for a second until he took a big breath. Piper wasn't trying to be mean or take something away from him. She just wanted to make sure that she can take care of her baby with out having to worry about other people. Piper already knew that Pat wasn't gonna be ready to be a father, so she figured it was the best way to go. "Okay Piper, I'll do it. You get the paper work drawn up and bring them by my house on one of your few days off. I'll sign them." Pat sound okay but had a hint of sadness in his voice. "Okay I can have my lawyer do it while I gone for the week. Thank you, Pat, this kinda makes things easier." "Piper??" he asked. "Yeah??" "Can you bring the baby by after you have it? I would like to see the kid a few times. You don't ever have to tell him or her I'm its dad................. I just want to meet the baby." He asked in a little kid tone. " That's something I was planing on. Pat, I got to go but I will call you in a few months to let you know how everything is coming along and I will see you next week with the papers. Bye" Piper said as he said bye and then hung up. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~ The next morning Piper was off for a week of work. Her dream job. Traveling, different people, excitement, and being able to take pictures while doing all that. Shawna never liked the idea of her best friend doing this job but on a occasion she went along for the ride. "You working in the WWF will always shock me. You hated it when we were younger, you yelled at my brother for watching it. " Shawna said while they waited for Pipers flight to be called. "Yeah, yeah ." is all she mange to get out until her flight was called. They said their good-byes and hugged. Shawna always checked to make sure Piper has her cell so she doesn't forget to call her. As Piper walked on the plane she thought about how her life has changed so much over the past week and a half and how it will continue to change for years to come. She's 24 and she's gonna have a baby. Once she sat down she fall asleep. About a hour later the plane landed in Albany , NY for that nights RAW. Piper walk through the airport and got to the bag claim. Seeing one of the girls she works with she said "Hey Bella!" "Hey girl! How was your days off?" She asked. They continued to small talk and then Piper felt a tap on her shoulder. She turn around to fine a very firmilar red head and blonde. "Girl we missed you!" She hugged them both. Amy and Trish have been Pipers friends since she started with the WWE and they got really close when they did the photo shoot last year. Piper does the magazine pictures and the Diva shoots. She enjoys her job and she loves meeting all the new people but it gets very hard being around all these perfect women day in and day out. "I missed you guys, too. I have so much news to tell you. I am so jealous of you two." Piper said looking at them knowing the her body will be much different in the matter of months. "Why ??" Both of them asked at the same time. "I'll tell ya once we get to the hotel. Come to my room after you drop your stuff off." With that they parted ways and went to get their rentals. Piper drove to the hotel and took a quick shower. She was finishing putting her hair up when there was a knock at her door. Piper walked to the door and sure enough it was Amy and Trish. The girls walk in and they talk for a bit before Piper told them her news. "So, earlier I was telling you I was jealous of you. I'm jealous because you two are very fit and beautiful." Piper paused for a long minute as they looked at her very confused. "What are you talking about. You're 5'3 and have dark skin, with violet eyes and waist length black hair. What are you talking about ? Not beautiful? Yeah, you wish." Amy said not understanding why she was suddenly putting herself down. She was the one that shoots photos of them in the same types of outfits they have on. She's the one who goes out with them after shows and does almost everything just like them. They didn't get the picture...... yet. "Guys, I'm not one to put myself down and I'm not one to be full of herself but I know I will be different in the next few months. I'm Pregnant!" Piper said quickly. All of a sudden she heard screams. "OH MY GOD!! THIS IS GREAT!!" Trish is screaming while Amy pulls her back onto the bed. "Piper, are you happy about this??" She asked. "Yeah, I am. Still a little shocked but I love this baby already. It's mine. My baby. I just can't get that out of my head. I always knew I wanted kids, maybe not so young, but now that its happen I don't mind at all. I like the idea of it." "What about the dad?? Is it Pat??" Trice asked. "Yeah, it's Pat, but I am gonna take care of the baby. My lawyer is drawing up the papers as we speak." Piper said. Amy and Trish just nodded. "Guys, don't look so down like it is the end of the world. It's just a baby. I thought this would be something to be happy about." She said a little upset that her friends weren't happy for her. piper watched them start to whisper and then they looked at her with smiles. "We're doing the baby shower no if, buts, or ands about it. You can have Shawna call us if she wants to help and we're sure she will." Trish said. Amy just smiles. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ Later that day at the arena~ Piper was walking though the halls looking for Vince. 'It is so difficult to find this man. He's in nowhere to be found.' thought Piper. She finally ran into Stephanie. "Hey Steph, mind telling me where your dad is??" She asked "Sure thing, Piper, his down at the ring watching the boys run through there matches. Is there anything I can help you out with?" Steph asked. "No, I need to talk to him about some time off in a few months. Nothing major." Piper said smiling. Piper was friends with Steph, but she just doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut. If she found out her news the whole company would know before Piper got to talk to Vince. She just nodded and they went their separate ways. Piper walked down the ramp to find Vince sitting on one of the ringside chairs. He was talking to J.R. when she walked up. She just waited to they were finished before she started. "Miss. Tanner, how may I help you?" He asked. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about a personal issue." He nodded signaling for her to go on. "I need some time off in a few months. I'm not positive how long yet." "Okay, is everything okay? Is there anything I can help with?" He asked. Even though Vince seemed very mean and cruel on TV he is very different in person. She has been working with the company for a while now so she felt comfortable talking to him. "Well, Vince, I got some news last week and well, I am one and a half months pregnant." Piper said looking everywhere but at him. She wasn't sure how he was gonna react. "Well, well, well. Isn't that some news. You sure do need sometime off. Well what did the doctor say? When do you have to stop working?" He asked with a smile on his face. "Umm... the doctor said that I can work till I am 7 months pregnant and I can start to travel a month after I have the baby, if everything goes well." I said. "Okay, you have that time off. Now, first off Congrats and second, keep me posted with any news or updates. Oh.... and Piper, is this a secret ?" He asked lowering his voice. She couldn't help but giggle. "No, it's not a secret. I don't mind if anyone knows. Being pregnant doesn't embarrass me. I'm very happy." Piper said smiling. "What about the father, if you don't mind me asking?" "He is a ex. Who I dated for over a year. And we broke up awhile ago and then this, well this happen by accident." She said. He just nodded his head while Mr. Jeff Hardy approached. "Hey Pipe, Vince." Jeff said. Piper just nodded and turned to leave. Jeff and her weren't friends per-say. Piper was friends with Amy so Matt and Jeff were polite, as was she. They were very nice guys but she wasn't really in to the 'Big-macho wrestler' thing. The next day~ Piper woke up, took a shower, and headed downstairs for breakfast with Bella, Amy, Trish, Steph, and Stacey. Nora, Lisa, Torrie, and Terri were busy and her other backstage friends usually hang in there own little click. Piper and Izabella (Bella) are the only females who are photographers that do the diva shoots. There's female assistants but other then them there's males. That's why they hang with the girls a lot. "Hey ladies!" Piper said when she sat down. It got all quiet and she knew that all the girls know now. "Okay I know you all know I am pregnant, so ask me whatever you want to know." "When are you due?" "What do you want it to be?" "Whose the dad?" "Are you sure your gonna keep it?" They all ask at the same time. "Whoa, whoa. Slow down. The only question I seemed to catch was when I was due. And I am due August 25th." Piper said looking at all of them. They continued to ask her questions about everything they wanted to know. Sooner or later the guys start to show up and they were listening. It was Jay, Adam, Chris, Matt, Jeff, and Andrew. To say they were stunned is a understatement. "Hold up a sec. Your pregnant?" Matt asked pointing at Piper. "Yes, sir." She said nodding. More talking happened and then Piper had to leave. "Well, I got to jet. Bye, guys." Piper said jumping over everyone and walking toward the stairs. Just as she reached the stairs Jeff walked up to her. "Hey" He said. "Hi!" piper said smiling up at him. "Have you talked to Vince today?" he asked. She just shook my head. "Oh, well, he wanted you to come to Camron, to do a photo shoot for 'Raw' magazine. I'm gonna be on the cover, by myself. Which is a first. But if you don't want to come down there it's no big deal. I mean-" Piper cut him off. "Jeff, it's fine. I have never been there before and plus, I can spend time with Amy. And I love doing photo shoots. There more exciting." She said smiling up at him once again. "Okay, then you'll take the plane with me. But, bad news, Amy and Matt have a signing in another town so they won't be there till Thursday. But our flight is tonight. I'll come to your room." "Okay, but your already at my room!" She said as they both started to laugh. "Yeah, I guess so." He laughed so more. Piper opened the door and they both walked in. "Piper, your oddly funny. Why haven't we hung out before?" He asked. "I don't know. I've always just been Amy's 'girlie friend'." She stated to pack her bag while Jeff sat and stared at the walls and at her every once in awhile. "What? Why are you staring?" "I don't know. You don't look pregnant. I mean you have a tank top on and hip huggers." He said scratching his head. Piper just laughed, "Jeff, I'm only a month a half months pregnant. The doctor said because I have such I small frame I probably won't show till I'm 5 months. She said I won't get really big either. Which I'm thrilled about." She said still laughing at him. He left shortly after and Piper spent the rest of the day sitting by the indoor pool. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~

later that day~

Piper was finishing packing her bag when there was a knock at the door. She went to answer it and there stood Amy and Jeff. She invited them in and they started their normal conversation. 

"Oh, there's some bad news. There's no hotel in Camron, really. So your gonna have to stay at Jeff's house. Is that okay??" Amy asked with a worried look.

"Oh, yeah. That's fine." They said our good-byes and head to the airport. The whole plane ride was pretty quiet, with some conversation here and there. They made it to Raleigh by 7 p.m. They got their bags and headed for the parking lot.

"Wow, nice car!!" Piper said. She was in shock. His car was really nice, something that she always wanted but never got because she traveled so much. 

"Oh, thanks. Let me get your door." He said while opening the passenger side door and then going around to the other side. Piper just stared at the car, she was amazed. They drove to his place in a comfortable silence. 

"Okay, here we are. Come on." Jeff said getting out of the car and walking to get their bags as Piper headed straight for the door. They walked inside and Jeff dropped their bags, while walking right into the kitchen. She didn't know what to do so Piper went and stood in the door frame with her arms crossed. He was sitting at the table petting his dog. The dog looked up and saw her and left Jeff.

"Hey, Liger. What are you doing? You're not suppose to leave me........... for her." Jeff said with a hurt look. 

"Hey boy." Piper said while kneeling down to pet him. 

"Geez, he really likes you." He said pointing to the dog, while she smiled. Piper loved dogs, they were always so cute to her. 

"Okay, well let me show you the guest room." Piper followed Jeff up the stairs and down the hall. He showed her the guest room and the bathroom, before leave to take a shower. She finished unpacking and changing into some p.j.'s. She walked down the stairs flopping on to the couch, hoping Jeff wouldn't mind. Piper found herself watching her all time favorite show 'The Real World'. Liger curled up next to her and they enjoyed a half hour of Piper's show. During a commercial she got up to get a bottle of water when Jeff walked in. He was wearing a pair of UNC basketball shorts and no shirt. 

"Ugg, sorry. I didn't mean to go through your frig-"

"No, no. It's fine!" He said looking at her. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Umm...." Piper said staring at him. "ah... no. Well...... can I use your phone?"

"Yeah, sure." He grabbed the cordless and handed it to her. "May I ask who your calling?" 

"Oh, my best friend, Shawna." Piper dialed and was greeted with a 'Holla'. That's Shawna for ya.

"Hey girl. What's goin' on?" She asked while Jeff stood and watched her talk. Piper just looked at her nails. 

"Nothing much, same old bull shit. So, where are you tonight? Still in NY??"

"No, I'm in North Carolina, I have a shoot to do for 'RAW' mag." Piper said.

"¡Ah, veo!(oh, I see)" Shawna said speaking Spanish, like they often do. "¿Tan, a cuál tipo caliente usted obtiene para sacar fotografía de ahora? (So, which hot guy do you get to take pictures of now?)" 

"Bien, él se para aquí mismo, así que yo no puedo decir su nombre. Pero, él es muy muy atractiva y tiene muchos colores diferentes en el cabello. Y él se para el derecho enfrente de mí, sin camisa en. (Well, he is standing right here, so I can't say his name. But, he is very very sexy and has many different colors in his hair. And he is standing right in front of me, with no shirt on.)" Piper said giggling to herself.

"Ah mi dios, su con Jeff Hardy. ¿Y no tiene él su camisa en? ¿Por qué? El dios, su tal una chica afortunada afortunada. (Oh my god, your with Jeff Hardy. And he doesn't have his shirt on? Why? God, your such a lucky lucky girl.)" She said laughing also.

"Bien, él no tiene una camisa en porque él está en su propia casa. Y estoy aquí porque no hay los hoteles y más él tengo una habitación de huésped. (Well, he doesn't have a shirt on because he is at his own house. And I'm here because there's no hotels and plus he has a guest room.)" She said looking up at Jeff who was standing there tryin to figure out what was going on.

"¡Estoy tan celoso! No es la feria, el dios permite que usted lo vea arriba fin y personal y su no aún intrested. (I am so jealous! It's not fair, god you see him up close and personal and your not even interested.)"

"Quién dijo yo no era intrested. Apenas porque estoy embarazada no significa que yo no aprecio dulces de ojo. Pero, tengo que ir, él comienza a mirarme como soy raro. Yo lo llamaré en unos pocos. (Who said I wasn't interested. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I don't like eye candy. But, I have to go, he is starting to look at me like I'm weird. I'll call you in a few.)" Piper said before they said good-bye and she looked up toward Jeff.

"Okay what was that ???" He asked.

"Oh, we both speak Spanish. Shawna is Porto Rican and I learned when I was little. We talk to each other in Spanish at home. We don't notice it when we switch from one to the other."

"Oh okay, I was very confused." Jeff said as they both started to laugh. "Come on, let's watch a movie." Jeff grabbed Pipers hand in his and placed his other hand on the small of her back, while he led her into the living room. They watched movies on the couch and headed to bed.

A/N~ No more chapters until I get some reviews.…MUAHAHAHHA! 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~

Wednesday (the next day) Morning

Piper woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon. She didn't want to wake up at all and she was feeling slightly sick. Once she stood up she knew she _was _sick. She ran out of the bedroom and straight across the hall to the bathroom. Jeff was walking up the stairs when he saw something fly across the hall. He walked into the bathroom and there sat Piper hugging the toilet and vomiting.

"Ah, Piper, are you okay, hun ?" Jeff asked. Piper just shook her head no. Jeff sat down Indian style next to her and held her hair back while rubbing her back. After another 10 minutes of throwing up she sat back and looked at Jeff. 

"I am so sorry. You shouldn't have to do this." Piper said looking down. 

"No, it's fine. Trust me, it doesn't bother me at all." He said getting up and getting a wet wash cloth and little cup of water. Jeff came back and sat back down. Piper wiped her face and drank the water. 

"Better?" Jeff asked. Piper shook her head yes. "Okay then, lets go eat some food!" Jeff got up and then put his hands out to help Piper up. They headed downstairs to eat and discuss the plans for the day. 

"So where do you want to do this shoot?" Jeff asked.

"Umm.... I am not sure I've never been here. What do you recommend?" 

'Well.......... I could just show you around today and then we can go back tomorrow if you like it. How about that ?"

"Sounds great!!!" They spent the rest of the day going around the small town and seeing the sights. They went to places where Jeff use to hang out and his high school. Piper and Jeff got to know each other better and laughed about memories. On the way home they got talking about the baby.

"So....... what happen to the babies dad??" Jeff asked.

"We went out for over a year. His name is Pat. He is still young, only 21. We broke up over a year ago......... and we just....... we got drunk. I don't know. A lot happen faster then I wanted." 

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you two break up?" 

"Well, he is 21, I'm 23. Very big maturity difference. Too much if you ask me. We met when I was 20 and he was just out of high school. We start a serious relationship when we both weren't ready."

"I see. And he just doesn't want to be a dad?" Jeff asked.

"He said he wasn't ready and I knew that right from the start. I want to do this by myself. I'm scared but I'll get through it." Piper said while they pulled into the drive way. Jeff turned off the car and they just sat there for a second.

"Piper, your not gonna be alone. Amy, Trish, all the girls, and" Jeff paused and grabbed Pipers hand while looking right into her eyes "Me. I'll be here. I'm your friend now. And your not gonna get rid of me just yet." He looked down and rubbed her belly. "Uncle Jeff will be here to be mommy's protector!" Piper just laughed after the protector comment. 

"How did I know you were gonna say that." She said laughing some more. Jeff took his key out and they walked inside. Jeff walked right to the couch and flopped on to it. 

"What do you think your doing?" Piper asked with her hands on her hips.

"I'm gonna take a nap! That's what I am gonna do." Jeff said with a innocent look on his face. 

"Okay, fine. But I am gonna go make some dinner. Is it okay if i go through your cabinets?" 

"Yeah go ahead, do what you please babe." Jeff said closing his eyes and turning to get more comfortable.

"_Babe?" _Piper stopped dead and turned toward the couch. Jeff just lifted his head and looked at Piper while saying, 

"Yeah, is that okay? I do it to Amy, too. She doesn't like it though." Jeff said with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, just didn't think you were the type." Piper said turning to walk into the kitchen with her head in her hands. She started to make some dinner for the two. While Jeff slept on the couch for the hour and a half.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5~

Jeff woke up to music playing form the kitchen. He walked to the door way to see Piper in her flare hip hugger capris and a pink tube top. She had the radio on the hip hop/R&B/pop station and was listening to a song Jeff didn't really know because he doesn't listen to that music.

"I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch, I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me itch I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch, I think I'll get outta here, where I can run just as fast as I can to the middle of nowhere to the middle of my frustrated fears and I swear you're just like a pill instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill you keep makin' me ill." Piper finished singing with the radio while another song came on that she knew. She started to swing her hips and bob her head.

"Boy you fill me with so much joy, you give whatever it is I need, my love here to stay won't ever leave, so glad that you fell in love with me." As Piper finished sing the last line she turned to see Jeff watching her. She smiled and continued to sing while she walked toward him. 

"My love is so good that I wouldn't be without you babe, couldn't see me without you babe. My love is so good that I wouldn't be without you babe couldn't see me without you baby." At this Piper had Jeff dancing with her in the middle of the kitchen. And she was sing to him. 

"All my life I've been searching for you, everyday. So glad that I found you boy,   
all my life I've been feeling for you everyday. I'm so happy baby. 

Boy you got me feeling so good, you take all my pain away from me.. without you around I couldn't be and I know you fell in love with me." The song finished and Piper and Jeff found them selves standing with Jeff's hands on Pipers hips and her hands on his tummy. They just stood there for a minute or two. Before Jeff spoke. "Umm.... sorry. So what did you make to eat? It smells great!"

"I made pizza! Home style!" Piper said putting a big smile on her face.

"Wow, I haven't had home made pizza in years. I am looking forward to eating it. When's it gonna be done?" Jeff asked while sticking his head in the refrigerator.

"Soon, so get your head out of there." She said smacking his head and shutting the door. "I am making garlic bread, too. So you can wait another 15 minutes for it to be done." Pushing Jeff into the dinning room to sit in a chair. 

"Yes ma'am." Jeff said walking out. Just as Piper said 15 minutes later she was walking into the dinning room with 2 trays. One with a pizza and the other with cut up garlic bread. Jeff ate right up. Piper had 2 slices of pizza and a small piece of garlic bread. She sat for another 10 minutes after she was done and watched Jeff polish off the rest. 

"You were hungry." Piper said more as a statement then a question. 

"Yeah, it has been awhile since I have had a home made meal. And lets just say that the only thing I know how to make is a PB&J." Jeff paused. "But I could get use to having a good meal around here. To bad I can't keep you."

"Well, your right, you can't keep me. But I'll cook for ya every once in awhile. You'll have to come visit me in Boston."

"Yeah, I will." Jeff smiled and thanked Piper for dinner.

"I am gonna go take a shower, do you have to get in the bathroom?" Jeff asked.

"No, I took a shower when I was waiting for the food to cook." Piper said while she started to clean up.

"You don't have to do that Piper, I will."

"No, I have no problem doing it, go shower, really!" 

"Okay." Jeff said before turning around and walking out of the room and upstairs into the bathroom. Piper cleaned up the dinning room and washed the dishes. When she was done she walked upstairs to change into her jammies. She was looking trough her bag when she noticed that she didn't have any clean pj bottoms. She walked into the hall to go see if Jeff was out of the shower right when he was coming out of the bathroom wrapped in his towel. 

"Hiya" Piper said tryin to look only at his face.

"Hi, can I get you something?" Jeff said smiling at her.

"Umm.... I was wondering if I could barrow a pair of shorts from you because i only have pants left that are clean and as you can tell it is pretty hot in here." She said feeling her face getting redder. 

"Yeah it is warm in here. Follow me." he said turning into his room.

"Yeah can say that again." Piper mumbled under breath while she checked out Jeff's ass. They walked into Jeff's room and Piper stood at the end of the bed while Jeff searched through his dresser. 

"Okay, here you go. You don't mind that there bower shorts do you?" Jeff questioned. 

"No, I don't mind at all." Piper grabbed the shorts, said thank you and rushed out of the room. After they were both changed the went down stairs to watch T.V. After a hour of TV Piper turned it off and turned to Jeff.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm turning off the TV!"

"Why!?!" Jeff said with a stunned face.

"Oh, calm down. I just want to talk to you. You know all this stuff about me and yet I don't know anything about you. So, tell me something!" Piper demanded with a sly smile on her face.

"Like what. Hi, I'm Jeffrey Nero Hardy. I'm 24 years old and I live in Camron NC. I have a dog named Liger and many other pets. I also have a older brother and a dad." Jeff spoke like a game host.

"Very funny. No, tell me things you like to do. Why don't you have a girlfriend? Personal stuff!!" 

"I don't have a girlfriend because it is to hard with my job. My last girlfriend was always mad because I was never home. But, I love my job and I am not ready to give it up. And let me see............... What do I like to do?" Jeff sat, tapping his figure on his chin for a good 3 minutes. "Well, I like to write and draw. Riding my bike is always something to do to clear my mind and I just like to relax really. With the job I do that's my favorite thing to do when I come home. Anything else nosy?" Jeff finished

"I'm not nosy!" Piper said. The rest of the night was spent joking around and learning more about each other. The following day they spent shooting pictures until it was about supper time. When they got to Jeff's house they found Amy and Matt playing video games in the living room. They all talked about the past couple of days and caught up. After they went out to eat and then to a club where Piper dance with Jeff, Matt, and some other guys that asked her. The next morning (Friday) they all went to the airport with Piper to see her off. She was heading home for a weekend but would see them all at 'RAW'. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~3 months Later~

Piper was 4 1/2 months pregnant and she was just showing her tummy. She didn't hide it, she wore all her normal clothes because she was all stomach, she wasn't gaining weight any where else. Piper was still friends with all the girls but now they were all constantly checking on her like she was 5 years old. She was better friends with all the guys now and she was still friends with Jeff. Today she had to shoot some promo shoots for a upcoming event at 'The World'.

She had already done the main event stars that were going to be there like Triple H, Kurt Angel, and the Undertaker. She was doing the girls now and they all kept telling her to take a break.

"Piper, sit down for a little while." Said Torrie Wilson. 

"Yeah, she's right Piper. Take a break." Amy said pushing her toward a chair. All of them were helping now and Piper wasn't happy.

"Stop it, stop it right now. Guys, I'm fine. I am not gonna die if I take some pictures. This is my job and this is the reason I am here. So leave me the hell alone already." Piper said getting frustrated with everyone. The girls stepped back and just stared at her. She was never the type to really yell at anyone.

"Listen guys," Piper said a calm voice, "I didn't mean to blow up but you have to understand that I can still do my job even though I am gonna have a baby. I'm not hurting the kid here. Just understand I am 23 and I can take care of my self. I don't need anyone to take care of me!"

"Except for me!!" Jeff said while walking into the room. Piper turned around and just stared.

"No Jeffery, I can take care of me!" Piper said looking him dead in the eye. 

"Okay, okay. Not me!" He said laughing. "Okay, girls, give Piper a break so she can chat with me!" Opening the door while Piper reloaded her camara. She turned around shocked.

"Where'd they go?!?!?" She asked Jeff.

"I kicked them out. I wanted to talk with you."

"Okay, what do you need Mr. Hardy??" Piper asked.

"Well, you left you cell phone on the lunch table today-" Jeff started but Piper cut him off.

"Oh, yeah. I was looking for it. I couldn't remember where I left it. Thanks Jeffers."

"I wasn't finished when you interrupted." Jeff said with a grin on his face. "Now, someone called for you when I had it!"

"Really?? Was it Shawna?? Because I know she was suppose to call last night and she didn't." She looked at him with a frown.

"No, but it was Pat!" Jeff said while taking the cell phone out of his back pocket and holding it in his hands. 

"Oh...." Piper paused for a second. "What did he say?"

"He wanted to know who I was. And why **_I_** had **_your_** phone."

"What did you say to him?" She asked watching Jeff play with her phone in his hands.

"I told him I was a co-worker and you left your phone on one of the lunch room tables." Jeff said finally handing her the pink phone. "And he told me to tell you he loves you." Jeff finished watching her closely. Piper almost choked on her gum when Jeff said that. She looked up at him and they just stared at each other for a minute. Jeff finally just shook his head and continued to watch her. Piper finally spoke after a good five minutes of nothing.

"He was probably just saying that because a guy answered my phone. Jeff..... umm.... what are you think?"

"I'm thinking that this guy is stupid! I mean one minute he is telling you that he doesn't want to have a baby and the next he is calling you every five minutes on the phone and is very jealous that there is a guy in your life." Jeff stopped at that and then grabbed her face in his hands. "Piper, your my friend, I don't want him making you upset of bothering you. You don't need any stress." 

"I know, Jeff. Thank you. How many times did he call??" She asked while Jeff let go of her face.

"About six! I couldn't bring you the phone right away. I had a meeting with Vince. I just let it ring after the third time." Jeff said as we both laughed.

"Well, I better call him back!"

"Piper, he signed the papers right?? I mean the ones that you got drawn up when we first started hangin out." Jeff questioned with a worried face. Piper smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, Jeff. He did. He won't be screw with me or my kid." Piper said with a giggle. Jeff sat down as he watched her dial and talk to whoever answered the phone. He continued to listen to her half of the convo.

"Pat, why are you callin my phone while I'm at work?.... He is a friend....it shouldn't matter to you, we're through........Whatever...What did you call for in the first place....... I'm fine and so is the baby... okay...... fine...... whatever... fuck off..... yeah, you too." Piper hung up the phone. 

"What was that??"

"Oh, nothing. Now, he doesn't want anything to do with the baby because of ME! Can you believe him... oh well.... I don't care. He is still a kid anyway, well in his head he is still a kid."

"Piper, do you need him? truthfully?"

"No.......... I don't. The more I stand here and think about it the more I don't want him to be part of my babies life. He's trouble!"

"Okay, then that's settled. I'll go tell the girls they could come back. See ya sweetie." Jeff said kissing Piper on the top of the head. When he got to the door he turned around and said "Dinner??"

"Yeah, sure." And with that he was out the door and the girls where back looking at Piper with questioning looks. 

"So..... What was that?" Stacy asked as all the girls were standing there listening.

"Nothing, he was returning my phone. What would it be?" They all looked at Piper. 

"Guys, how many times do I have to tell you, me and Jeff are FRIENDS. Nothing more, nothing less. Get over it, nothing is gonna happen."

A/N~~Please review....I really want to know what you all think!! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7~

Later that night

Jeff was getting ready for dinner with Piper while talking to Matt. Jeff was fixing the collar on his white long-sleeve button down shirt when Matt started to talk to him. 

"Your wearing that?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Jeff said while looking at his outfit of blue jeans with the white button down and plain white sneakers. 

"Well, I hope Piper doesn't mind you wearing that." Matt said laughing.

"Shut up dude. Piper isn't gonna care! And we're just going to dinner."

"You sure are taking a long time to get ready for dinner seeing how it is 'just' Piper." Matt said looking at Jeff with a eyebrow raised.

"Matt, don't start again. I told you before and I will tell you again.... nothing is going on between us. I don't know why you care so much."

"I just want you to remember that she is pregnant and she has a lot going on in her life.... so don't let anything start!"

"Yeah, Yeah! I know, and trust me I don't see Piper that way!"

"Sure, just like I didn't see Amy that way a year ago! Have fun little bro.... see ya!" Matt turned and started to walk toward the door.

"Whatever Matt!" Jeff yelled to him. He heard the door shut and looked at himself in the mirror.

"It isn't like that!" he told himself. "Is it?!?! NO...... it isn't.... Piper is my friend!" With that Jeff turned and left the room to get Piper.

*At Dinner*

Piper and Jeff were having a great time talking about everything under the sun. They always have little dinners to catch up on whatever was going on in each others lives. Jeff was just starting to ask Piper if she heard from her doctor when her cell started to ring.

"Hold that thought!" Piper said putting her hand up to stop him and grabbing the phone with the other. "Hello"

"Holla girlie!" Shawna said.

"Oh my god, Shawna. Where have you been?"

"I have had so much going on. What about you? Whatcha doing now?"

"I'm at dinner with Jeff. I have been busy, too. All the girls have been bugging me to take breaks at work and sit down. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!" Piper said laughing along with Shawna while Jeff sat staring out the window.

"Sooo...... how is lover boy?" Shawna asked.

"I talked to him today. He said some bullshit about me being a bitch about the whole me having some 'stupid' baby.----"

"No, no, no. Not Pat! I talked to that asshole 20 minutes ago. He called complaining about you running around with some random guy. I meant Jeff girl."

"What!?!? Why him? You know the deal. We are friends and I can't believe Pat called you. Jeff isn't a random guy, he is one of my best friends. Tell him to fuck off!!" 

Shwana laughed, "I know, I know, you and Jeff are just friends. And I will tell Pat just what you want me to. I can't stand him. Did he really say the baby was stupid?"

"Yeah, the nerve.... oh well I have to go. I am boring Jeff!" Piper said smiling at Jeff when he looked up. 

"Okay, have fun with sexy boy." 

"Whatever, bye Shawna."

"You know you think he is sexy." They both laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." With that they hung up and she looked at Jeff. 

"Sorry." She said. 

"No problem. How is she?"

"She's fine. So what did you want to ask me?" Piper said looking at Jeff as the waiter sent down their food.

"Thank you. I wanted to ask if you saw the doctor lately. Any new news?" he asked as he reached across the table to sample Piper's dinner. She slapped his hand away and answered him.

"I go in 2 days, when I get home. I wanted to talk to you about it anyway, so thanks for bringing it up." Jeff just nodded to signal her to go on. "Well, Shawna is going out of town with her new boy toy and I am finally moving into my new house next week, so I need help with some of that stuff. And I wanted you to come with me to the doctors." Piper said putting down her fork and looking at Jeff, who just stopped and looked at her like she had 10 heads.

"Me?!?!" He said pointing to himself.

"Yeah, you." Piper said giggling at him. "Why not you? I just need someone to come with me. I'm getting a ultra sound and I don't want to go alone. Cathy, my doctor, knows I get nervous and that brings stress. So, she thinks I should have some support with me."

"Okay, I don't mind. I was shocked at first, but its gonna be cool seeing the baby. Are you gonna find out the sex?" Jeff asked getting a smirk on his face. He wanted to know the sex of the baby more then Piper did. 

"What's with you and knowing the sex of the baby?"

"I don't know... I have never had a women close to me have a baby. It's exciting. Do you think it's a boy?" Smiling again.

"I don't know and I don't want to know. So, you won't know, at least until it is in this world."

"Okay, fine. But if your not gonna fine out the sex you have to pick 2 names."

"I know, what do you think of names for a girl?"

"Umm..... I like Kristiana Rose and Izabella Destiny." Jeff replied.

"Have you already thought about this?"

"Yupp!" He said with a smart ass grin on his face. "What are your girl names?"

"Well, since it is my kid it took me a long time to choose. But I choose 2. Jocelyn Nicole and Alexis Faith. Oh, and I like Chelsea Marie."

"Okay, boy names. I like Anthony Patrick and Daniel Keith." Jeff said with a nod.

"Okay, those are good. Here are mine. Joshua Ryan and Seth Michael. Now we pick." 

"Okay, girl name Alexis Faith. Boy name Daniel Keith."

"Okay, I like Jocelyn Nicole and Joshua Ryan." 

"I like Jocelyn but if you use Alexis then you can call her, if it is a her, Lexy!"

"Hmm...... I like that. A lot! Okay, Alexis Faith it is for a girl. Now for the boy name. I don't want people to call me kid Danny. I hate that. If it was Daniel all the time I wouldn't mine."

"Yeah, true. I like Joshua but I like it a lot with the Ryan. It is good. It would go for a kid or a adult." 

"Okay, cool. So if it's a girl Alexis Faith. If it's a boy Joshua Ryan. Thanks for all the help Jeff. I love having your input!" 

With that they finished their dinner and sat to talk some more. The restaurant was a cute little place with a small dance floor and a small band. They sat and listened for a while before getting up to dance. Not much long after Jeff walked Piper to her door, said good night and they planned to meet for coffee in the morning.

"Thanks again for helping with names. I liked what we came up with. It means a lot to me that you had in put." 

"Not a problem babe. Well, you better get your rest. See you in the morning at 7 for coffee and then the gym with Amy and Matt?" Jeff asked grabbing her hands. 

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." While she was talking he kissed her hands and then pulled her into a hug. 

"Okay, goodnight sweetie. Sleep well." Piper kissed his cheek and he kissed her forehead.

"You too." Piper said while she opened the door. Jeff waited for her to get in and waved one last night. After he walked back to his room and collapsed on the bed. 

"I _can't_ fall for Piper." He said before getting up to change and go to bed.

A/N ~~ hey everyone... i just want to say thanks to the people that have been reviewing my fic and especially Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl and Takersgurl35 because they are two of my fav. author and it means a lot that people are reading. I want to let you all know that I started this Fic awhile ago and I have like 13 chapters done alreadybut I started posting it here because I really want to know what people think.... so GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS... lol sorry!! ;0) but please review and let me know if ya want the baby to be a boy or girl!! Thanks so much Muah

Paige


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8~~

The next morning~

Piper was sleeping in her bed when there was a very loud knocking on the door. She got up out of bed, in her cotton shorts and tank top, her straight black waist length hair down, and no make up on. Piper was so tired that she just open the door and walked back to the bed, climbing back under the covers with out even looking to see who it was. Even thought she knew it was him. She looked at the clock 10 minutes ago and saw she was late, but she didn't care, because she knew he would understand that she needed her sleep. Jeff watched her get back under the blanks and put her face down. He chuckled to himself and walked to the foot of the bed.

"You never showed up!" 

"I was sleepy, I was up half the night!"

"Well why was that?"

"I was to busy having hot steamy sex dreams about you!" Pulling the blankets up over her head as she talked. Jeff laughed and thought about his dream from the night before. Piper had been in it. It wasn't anything she was joking about but it was very nice to wake up from. They were watch the sunset on a beach. Jeff came back to reality when he heard Pipers voice again.

"What's in the bag?" Piper questioned after she stuffed the blanket under her arms. 

"Nothing." Jeff replied after putting the bag behind his back.

"Is it food?"

"No." He stepped back a bit. 

"Is it coffee?" Piper said with a smile spread across her face.

"You don't deserve coffee. You stood me up!" He took another step back. Piper pulled the blanket back and walked toward Jeff. When she got close she grabbed the bag and ran back to the bed before Jeff could catch her. He went to stop her but she got under the everything to hide from him. 

"Okay, well, this time. But next time I'm not even bringing some up for you. Did you really have a sex dream about me?" He said with a cocky grin on his face. 

"Get your head out of the gutter for one minute, please, and come over here." Jeff walked over toward her and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Will you brush my hair while I paint my nails? This way I will be ready to go sooner."

"Sure, you know I don't mind. Your hair is fun to brush." Piper laughed and handed him the brush.

"Why? It's just hair."

"I don't know. It's so long that it's not even like brushing hair. It's surreal! How long have you been growing it out?" Jeff said starting to brush thought her hair.

"Since I was 20! I keep it this length, though. It would be to hard to take care of if it was any longer. Shawna keeps telling me to cut it."

"No, don't do that. It could be in a commercial for hair. It's pin straight and perfect for you."

"Thank you. I take a lot of pride in my hair. It always has been nice! It fits me, I think. With my tan skin, it's the perfect black. I couldn't ask for better hair."

"Yeah, well, you also got awesome legs, clear skin, and unbelievable violet eyes. But you don't have to brag about it." Bella said walking into the room.

"Thanks girlie. What have you been up to?"

"I have been so busy. They had me doing pictures of Paul and Dwayne for the next magazines. I watch both of them work out. One right after the other. I thought I was gonna have to get some of the girls down there to gang rape them!" Bella said while Piper just laughed and Jeff looked disturbed. 

"Awww, Jeffy, don't look so scared. We are just fooling around. Poor baby, his virgin ears."

"Hey now, there is nothing on my body virgin!! I'll meet you in the gym in 15 Piper!" He got up and walked out as the girls laughed till the point they were on the floor.

Later at the gym Piper told Amy about the mornings events and why she wasn't at the diner. Amy told her all about her date with Matt and their little fight on the way home. They laughed about Bella's remark about Paul and Dwayne. Piper was getting off the bike when Amy asked her about the baby.

"Oh, yeah, I see the doctor tomorrow. She says I am doing really well. She told me to keep walking and staying fit. It will help the pregnancy, I guess. Jeff and I picked out names, too."

"Really? Jeff helped you with them?" Amy asked with a rise of her eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Amy looked at Piper and was about to talk when Piper started shaking her head. "Amy, you know it's not like that."

"Your telling me that you have no feelings 'like that' for Jeff, you don't think he is good looking?"

"What women doesn't think Jeff is good looking. I do have eyes and they do look. But I won't let it go any farther then where it is. Our friendship means a lot to me and I would never want to ruin that."

"Jeff always seems content around you Piper. I would just make sure he feels the same way you do." Amy stopped the treadmill and walked to a different machine. 

"That's the thing, Amy. If only you knew the way I _really_ feel!" Piper said after she walked away. She finished her 5 miles and said good bye to everyone before going back to her room to take a shower.

A/N ~~ No more chapters until there is a total of 20 reviews.…MUAHHAHAH! lol I really want to know what you guys think! Don't be shy!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9~~

The next day~

Jeff took a flight to Piper's house in Boston with her and they were now directing movers where to put furniture in her new 4 bedroom house. They had gotten into town very early that morning and called the movers right away so they could have most of Piper's things at the new place so she could sleep there that night, along with Jeff. 

"Piper, you've been on your feet all day, take a break for at least a little while. You've got to go to the doctors in 2 hours." Piper nodded to Jeff and sat on one of the couches that have yet to be put in the house. Ten minutes later Jeff turned around to fine the moves moving the couch into the house with Piper on it. Piper just laughed and told them she was to heavy. The movers just shook their heads and kept walking into the house to put the couch down. By the time all the furniture and moves were in the house, in the right room, Piper and Jeff had to head to the doctors. 

When they got there Piper became very quiet and shaky. Jeff noticed this and grabbed her hand. She turned to look at him and gave a weak smile. Jeff gave her name, after they sat and waited for the doctor to call them in. Once the doctor open the door Piper stood and pulled Jeff with her. Cathy smiled at them and shut the door once all three were in the room.

"How are you Piper?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Sitting up on the table with Jeff next to her in a chair.

"Okay, today we are just gonna make sure that everything is going the way it should and then I will show you the baby."

Piper smiled and sat back. "You've got a belly, finally. I don't think you'll get much bigger. You were very small before hand, so. Now let's check everything out." 

The doctor did everything she needed to, and said Piper was doing well. As Cathy went to get some things to do the ultra sound she sent in a nurse to make sure Piper was comfortable. 

"Wow, your so small. How far along are you?" the nurse asked.

"I am about 18 weeks." Piper smiled again.

"Oh, geez. I wouldn't have guessed. Your probably still wearing normal clothes."

"No, actually. I had to go out a buy a size bigger. But other then that, yeah, I am still small."

"So, are you the lucky daddy?" The nurse asked Jeff. He didn't say anything until Piper turned and gave him a wink. Jeff smiled and then Cathy came back in with everything that was needed. The nurse left and the ultra sound was set up. A picture came up on the screen and Piper squeezed Jeff's hand. The doctor pointed out the head and all the different body parts.

"Do you want to know the sex Piper?"

"No, no I don't! I want to be surprised."

"Okay, but remember to have a boy and a girl name." Piper nodded and looked over at Jeff. He was just staring at the screen, mouth open, eyes bugged out.

"He must be a little shocked." Cathy laughed a little. 

Laughing along Piper said, "Yeah, I guess so." Cathy finished the ultra sound a few minutes later and cleaned off Pipers stomach before telling her when she needed to see her next. Once the doctor left Piper pulled her shirt down with her free hand, seeing as the other one still was in Jeff's hands. She swung her legs over the side and looked at Jeff. 

"Jeffers, sweetie, we need to go." whispered Piper. She pulled her hand away from his to wipe the hair out of his face. He came back from his dream state seconds later. 

"Piper?" Jeff said quietly. 

"Yeah?" She said squatting in front of him.

"That was the best thing I have ever seen. I never thought seeing anything like that would ever affect me." Piper put her hand on his cheek and smiled. 

"I'm happy I could share such a big moment with you. But, we need to go now. We can talk more about it when we get back to my house." Jeff smiled and stood up so they could go. Piper just laughed as they made there way to her Jeep Liberty. 

~Later at Piper's house~

Piper was in the yard talking to a neighbor when Jeff woke up from his nap. She wanted to get to know everyone and be polite. Once she was done she walked into the house to fine Jeff making dinner. He didn't notice her at first so she stood at the door and watched. Jeff has become a very important person in her life in such a short time. Amy seemed to think that they would be more then just friends, but Piper knew that they would have to be great friends first. The more she stood there and watched him the more she knew they already were great friends. She adored him and he made her smile........ really smile. At this point she couldn't see her life with out Jeff's friendship and she hopped that she would never have to try it. He had the radio on and one of her favorite songs was on when Jeff went to change it.

"No, you can't change it!" Piper said jumping in front or it before he could reach it.

"Come on!! I listen to this all the time for you..... I can't take it anymore!"

"No... after you can put on anything you want, okay?" She said with a smile. Jeff just nodded. Piper went to walked over to sick at the table when Jeff smacked her ass. She grabbed her butt and turned quick to look at him. He was working on the food when he turned and said, "What?" with a innocent look on his face.

"Y-... why- ...... That hurt!" Piper said with a frown and quickly turned to sit down. Jeff walked over right away.

"I'm sorry babe," Jeff said with a sad face that turned into a cocky smile right after "want me to rub it for ya?"

"Jeff!!!" Piper screeched and pushed him to the floor from his squatting position. He got up to go back to making dinner when Piper started to sing softly.

"Oh, I'm overdue, Give me some room, I'm comin through, Paid my dues, In the mood, Me and the girls gonna shake the room  
  
DJ's spinning (show your hands), Let's get dirrty (that's my jam), I need that, uh, to get me off, Sweat until my clothes come off  
  
It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh), Still jumping, six in the morning, Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh), No question, time for some action  
  
Temperature's up (can you feel it),About to erupt,Gonna get my girls, Get your boys, Gonna make some noise." At this point Piper and Jeff were dancing in the middle of her huge kitchen. After the song Piper sat on the floor laughing and out of breath. Jeff sat with her and they just enjoyed the moment.

"Today was a really good day for me, ya know that?" Jeff said. Piper looked up at Jeff and smiled.

"I know, it was for me, too. Thanks for being here! It means a lot."

"I won't have missed it for the world. You know I would drop anything for you.

"You would?" Piper asked looking up when there eyes met. Jeff leaned down to Piper and whispered "Yeah" 

Piper put her hand on Jeff's cheek and she leaned up the extra inch and their lips touched for the first time.

A/N~~ hey everyone... thank you so much for the reviews.... right now its looking like 'boy' is in the lead in the baby race but I think the 'girl' is catching up lol. Anywho... I also want to say thanks to my bestest friend Nicole :0) for pushing me to write lol and for posting the chapters for me since my computer is F'ed up (Can you tell I am tryin not to swear hehe) So everyone say thanks to nicole because she's the one gettin the chapter to you.lol.... Everyone has been being great with the reviews. I just wanted to reminded everyone that I started this fic forever ago and I already have 15 chapters done... and as I am posting for you guys I write more... that way you don't have to wait a really long time till I finish writing for me to post lol..... I'm sorry if the chapters arent all the long... its just the way I wrote it and nicole post it in chapters..... and to get chapters you must review. Thanks again. Much Love Paige


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 ~

The phone rang and Piper pulled away from Jeff. She looked at him for a second and then got up to answer it. 

"Hello?" Piper said a little shaky.

"Hey girl! Is everything okay?" Amy asked.

"Umm.... yeah! Just tired..... ya know?"

"Well..... you should be tired, your pregnant. Are you and Jeff having a good time?"

"Yeah... you ummm could say that." Piper replied. Jeff was still on the floor staring at his hands. 

"Is something going on?"

"Once again, you could say that!" Piper said watching Jeff get up and leave the room. 

"Oh god, you don't sound good. Did you and Jeff get in a fight?" Amy replied in a worried voice knowing that Jeff and Piper have never gotten in a _real_ fight. 

"No.... but you called at the perfect time."

"Were you two about to get in a fight ?" Amy asked now a little confused,

"No..... Amy, we weren't about to fight! But we mite be after I get off the phone. Amy we kissed!"

"WHAT!?!? You two kissed?!?! I can't believe it. I mean we all thought you guys had a thing for each other but we didn't think you would act upon it."

"What? Pause. Rewind. You think Jeff and I have a thing for each other?"

"Well.... Piper, we all do. You can see it when Jeff looks at you. You know that there's something there. Don't say that you never thought of Jeff like that ."

"Amy, that's not the point. I don't want Jeff to care about me because of the baby. He's never had a women close to him have a baby.... he loves the idea of being around a baby. He doesn't love me!"

"Do you love him?" Amy asked with a low voice. Piper sat there for a few minutes. She didn't know how to answer and that's what scared her the most. Amy finally the quiet, "Piper??"

"I don't know. But it doesn't matter if I am because if I was I won't know if it was for real or if it was because I don't want to be alone with a baby in 4 1/2 months. I don't want to wonder about that. I need to know if the feelings are real. Even if I'm not 'in love' with him I still love him as my best friend. And he will ALWAYS be my best friend, no matter what."

"I completely understand hun. But I better let you go now... cuz I'm sure you and Jeff have to talk about what happen."

"Yeah, Bye." Piper said before hanging up the phone. 

While Piper was on the phone, with Amy, Jeff had gotten up and went our on Piper's front porch. The porch was one of the main reasons Piper had bought the house. That and the fact that there was a pool, 4 bedroom, and a very large kitchen. Piper always dreamed of having a house with a wrap around porch and a large kitchen , so she could cook all the time. 

Jeff sat on the porch thinking about what had just happened. He had no problem with the kiss, seeing as he enjoyed it, but he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Piper. As Jeff sat there on the stairs with his head in his hands Piper walked outside. She sat down next to him and they didn't speak for 10 minutes. Piper finally couldn't take it . 

"Why are we acting like this?" she asked.

"I don't know.... I think we're scared that kiss ruined our friendship." Piper nodded and they sat for another couple of minutes. 

"Piper, I don't know what to say to you. I care about you a lot. I mean your my best friend and I spend so much time with you. I don't want anything to change but then I do. The more and more time we spent together the more I can't get you out of my head. I want to be friends with you but at the same time I want to be with you..... I can't picture my life with out you. And I know I can have that when I am friends with you but I don't even like it when you talk to Pat. And I know nothing is going to happen there.... I-"

"Jeff, stop!!! I don't know what to say..... I care about you, too. And recently I've had more then friendship feelings for you but Jeff nothing can happen. I don't want to think about if your with me because you actually care or if you want to be around the baby. And I don't want you to wonder why I love you-"

"Hold on, you love me?" Jeff asked staring at Piper. Once the words came out of his mouth Pipers head snapped up and her mouth just hung up.

A/n ~ Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it.  We're aiming for 40 this time around. No more chapters until we hit 40!! :0) Much Love Paige


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11~~

Jeff sat and waited for Piper to answer him. He didn't know what to think. Did he love her?? Did she really love him or were those just words?? Jeff was confused. And so was Piper. She couldn't believe she let those words come out of her mouth. She knew she loved Jeff but she wasn't planing on telling him in till he told her he loved her. She knew her feelings were real and not just because she was scared about the baby. Actually, she wasn't scared about the baby..... she was scared of a relationship with Jeff. Piper knew all about Jeff's past girlfriends and she just wasn't sure if he was ready for a 'real' relationship. Piper couldn't fool around in a casual thing, she wanted her life to be stable when the baby came. 

"Fuck!!" Piper mumbled. "Jeff, it doesn't matter what I said...... you don't feel _that_ way! And I need something that will last more then a month. Stress is bad for me and this friendship is causing stress right now!!" Piper said getting up and highering her voice a little. She knew she wasn't really mad at him. She didn't want a relationship. She wasn't ready. This was her escape. She knew Jeff probably really did love her. She didn't want to take the chance.... her lil kid had to be thought about. 

"Why are you screaming at me?? I didn't do anything wrong!! I know I heard you right. I know you love me. Piper, I love you. Please, please don't push me away!!" Jeff said standing up and walking toward Piper. His eyes were pleading with her and he had a tear running down his face. He saw his life flashing before him.... Piper was his life... he couldn't lose her. 

"Jeff, you need to leave. Now!! I can't have you here right now!" Piper said opening the door for him to go in the house get his bag and leave. 

"Piper..... please.... I-"

"Jeff... go!!" Piper whispered while she closed her eyes. The tears rolled down his cheeks and he walked in and got his bag. When he walked out Piper was still standing on the porch. 

"Piper.... I love you. More then you know. Your my whole life. Please don't make me leave." Jeff asked her. She just looked forward. "Piper....." he went to grab her hand and she pulled it up and folded her arms. "I'll wait then... call me when your ready!! I know you love me!" Jeff leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She didn't push him away so he let the kiss linger for a minute. He heard Piper sob and he felt her tears on his cheeks. He pulled away and looked at her for a minute before walking to the car. And then he drove away.

Hey guys, I really need some more reviews!! NO MORE CHAPS UNTIL 45 REVIEWS!! and I mean it this time! Don't be shy, say whatever you want to say!!

Much Love, Paige Marie


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12~~

*2 1/2 months later*

Piper was now 7 months pregnant. Her and Jeff hadn't talked about anything other then promo pictures. Piper had been miserable. Jeff was , too. Amy and Trish along with the other girls were sick and tired of them mopping around. After the first two weeks Amy told the girls to let it be and wait for them to work it out. They all knew they were meant to be. But now they couldn't take it anymore!

"Amy, what are we gonna do about them?? Piper leaves for the next few months in 2 weeks. And she was lucky she got that." Trish said in a worried voice.

"I know! We do we do though. You and I both know that Piper only asked the doctor for the extension at work so she could have a little more time to see if she could work things out with Jeff." 

"The question is.. how do we get them back together?" Trish asked. 

"I don't know...we should find out what each one is thinking as of late! We have to get them to at least be friends by the time Piper leaves." Amy said while she noticed Piper walking in on her cell phone. 

"Yeah...... yeah, I know.......... Shawna get off my back!! I know what you think about it. You've told me 5 times.... I can't.... NO!!!!" Piper finished and then sat and listen to her friend on the other line. She looked up and saw Amy and Trish staring at her. "Fine..... whatever...... you, too.... Buh bye!!" she said as she hung up. She sat her phone down and put her head in her hands. The girls walked over to her and sat across the table. When Piper looked up there were tears running down her face. 

"Ohh.... Piper. What's wrong sweetie?" Trish asked reaching across the table for her hand.

"I can't take it!! I want this kid out of me... and I am so god damn fat! I just want to go to my house get in bed and sleep till this kid is ready come out. I've gained 20 pounds-"

"Yeah, all in your stomach!! Piper the only place you bigger then usual is where you _suppose_ to be bigger!! Your having a _baby_!! Why aren't you excited about it anymore??" Amy asked becoming sadder by the moment. 

"Yes...... I'm excited.... I'm just ready for this to be over. I know I will feel better when I get to go home and I don't have to be around here anymore."

"The only reason you don't want to be around here is because you avoiding Jeff and you miss him more then you thought you could!! Piper, talk to him. You love him!! God the boy has been here for you the past 7 months more then anyone else." Amy said trying to get her to talk to him. She knew that Piper didn't go out anymore because she was trying to avoid Jeff. A lot of the guys around the company asked her out, and they all knew she was pregnant. Amy remembered a night about a month ago when Piper and Jeff were both trying to act happy in spite of each other. They were both out at the same club and Jeff was on the dance floor with this little blond, who was trying to reach down his pants while dancing and show off to her teeny booper friends. Piper laughed at first but then when she saw Jeff start to kiss the young girl she went outside to sit on the hood of the car and cool down. While she was out there Paul (Triple H) was just arriving. He went over to see how she was doing and chit chat for a bit. The two had been friends and he had asked her out a week before but just like every other guy she shot him down. Paul stayed with her and kept her company. Jeff had noticed that she left and relived he screwed up. He went outside to apologize and end whatever was going on with them but when he got out there he saw Paul and Piper laughing away. Of course he got the wrong idea and started to be even more moody toward Piper, which had lead to more conflict. 

"Amy..... no.... me and Jeff are over! We aren't friends anymore and we definitely aren't going to be a couple. Why won't anyone let it go. God just leave me alone about it!!" Piper said standing up and walking toward the door. When she reached for it someone opened it from the other side. Jeff had pulled the door open and on the other side there stood Piper. They stared at each other for a second and Jeff just stepped aside. He held the door open for her as she walked out and then watched her walk away for a minute before going into the lunch room. Once he was inside Amy and Trish were by his sides. 

"So.... How are ya Jeffers??" Amy asked.

"Don't call me Jeffers..... I can't stand that!!"

"Oh, because that's what _Piper_ called you??" Trish said trying to see what Jeff would say.

"If you must know, yes!" Jeff answered giving her a dirty look and then shook there hands away from his arms. He started to walk away and then Trish signaled Amy to go after him. Amy really didn't want to but she did anyway. Jeff was in a foul mood and she really didn't want to piss him off. But she needed her friends to be happy.

"Jeff??" Amy asked quietly.

"What, Amy??"

"Jeff.... when are you gonna talk to Piper?? I know you still care. I saw you hold the door for her and I saw you watch her walk away. Just admit that you miss her." Amy said with pleading eyes.

"Fine Amy!! Yes, I miss Piper, I miss our friendship, and I miss my life. And I do care.... but she doesn't. Amy she doesn't want me to be in her life!! It doesn't matter." he replied sadly. 

"Jeff, all you have to do is talk to her. She wants to be with you Jeff. She's scared. She has this new life coming and she doesn't want to be falling to pieces when she should be this strong women. Piper is very stubborn and you know that!! you of all people know that !!" Amy said smiling at the last thing she said. Jeff chuckled a little and then looked at his hands. He knew Amy was right!! Now he had to think of the perfect way to get Piper to be with him.

A/N~~ Hey guys... thanks for reading. I'm very happy I got my 45 reviews :0) I know some of you probably aren't very happy about the last 2 chapters lol... but just read and see what happens.. i promise you won't be disapointed Much Love Paige


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13~~

Jeff spent the next 2 days thinking of something he could do to get Piper back. Amy and Trish both tried to offer help but Jeff won't allow it. He wanted it to be from him, completely. He finally thought of what he was gonna do and now he need to find the time to put his plan in action. He spent every free moment working things out. When he was almost finished he notice that he was gonna need Amy's help. So he called her up. It was around 2 in the morning after a Monday night Raw.

"Hello?" Amy answered sleepily.

"Ames?" Jeff asked while taking a sip of his coffee. The past couple of months he got use to drinking coffee at anytime of the day. He could never sleep, so he turned to writing more and drinking coffee like his life depended on it. 

"Jeff, it is 2 o'clock in the fucking morning... what are you thinking?"

"I need your help." he answered calmly.

"If this is something stupid I'm gonna kill you! What is it?" she asked annoyed.

"I need help with Piper!" Jeff told her while he stood up and walked toward the window. He started to remember the night him and Piper slept in his back yard. She loved the stars but didn't see them much because she lived in the city. The night she stared at them like it was the first time she had ever seen stars. Instead of watching the stars Jeff had watched her. That was the night he noticed he was "in love" with her. He didn't just love her like friends do... he was completely and utterly in love with her. 

"What's you plan??" Amy asked suddenly very interested. Jeff went on to tell her about the plan and how he needed her help. Amy thought Jeff's idea was great and was sure that Piper would love it. So they started to plan when the special night would be.

*Next Day*

Amy did as she was told and found out what Piper's plans were for the day and sent Trish with her. Jeff didn't want to risk Piper coming back to the hotel early. It worked out well because they were staying in the same hotel for a few days because the shows were being taped in the same city. A little after 3 Trish called to tell Amy that they were heading back to their rooms. 

"Jeff....are you ready in there? Trish just called, they are on their way back. Trish said she even kept her out longer then Piper wanted to."

"Yeah, Ames. I'm done! I've been done for about 15 minutes." Jeff said opening the door.

"Why do ya look so down??" She asked with a frown.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just setting up and she had a picture of us on the night stand. It just made me miss her more." He replied stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"You really love her!! And I know she really loves you... so don't worry about it!" Amy said walking past Jeff into the room. As soon as Amy saw the room she gasp. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was the most beautiful, surreal thing she had ever seen. The blinds were closed and candles were lit. The room glowed and in the stereo was a mix of music. All over the floor were sunflower petals, Pipers favorite, and white rose petals. There were Doritos and Cheese Nips on the table, along with white cranberry juice, all Pipers favorites. And in the corner was a group of balloons. Amy turned and looked at Jeff.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It is everything she loves all in one. What's are you gonna do with he balloons though?" asked Amy as she raised her eyebrow.

"You'll find out later..... now leave before she gets here... I have to go hide next door." 

"Okay, good luck!!" Amy said as she hugged Jeff goodbye and walked toward her room down the hall. Ten minted later Piper arrived and set her bags down outside the room. She reached in her pocket and that's when she heard music. After she got her key out she picked up her bags and opened the door. Once she could see what was on the other side she let out a little scream and dropped her things. She closed the door and leaned against it for a moment to try to catch her breath. Once she looked to her left she saw a note on the table. It read "Go the the purple balloon with the white string." And with that Piper went to the group of balloons. Once she got there and sorted out which balloon was which she read the note. "Pop the balloon!" Piper popped the balloon and found a note. The note read.... "Your the person I love above all others!! Pop the blue one with a white sting." As Piper went through all the balloons and read all the notes she started to cry. She couldn't believe how much she missed him and how highly he thought of her. On some notes it had memories, on others it had hopes for the future, and others had pictures. When Piper got to the last balloon it read "Turn Around" and when she turned around there he stood. Jeff walked toward her and held her hands in his.

"Piper, I've missed you more then you could ever know. I don't know what happen that day at your house but I do know that I'm in love with you. And I know you love me, too. No one puts up with my shit better then you and no one can deal with your bitching better then me!!" Jeff said smiling down at her. Piper smiled back and wiped her tear. "Okay... all joking aside... I need you to know that I need my life back....I need to be apart of yours again, too. Please tell me you want me as bad as I want you!!" Piper continued to cry for a minute and then started to giggle. She couldn't believe all the work Jeff put into this day when all he had to do was just walk up to her and she would be his. 

"You know the feeling is mutual!! So shut up and kiss me!!" Piper said pulling Jeff to her. After a few minutes of kissing Jeff pulled away and stared at her. 

"Your so beautiful!! How are ya feeling?" 

"Much better now!! I didn't know how much more I could take!! Thank you for all of this." Piper said starting to cry more. Jeff leaned down and just kissed her tears. He hated to see her cry but at least he knew it was happy tears. "You got all my favorites, too. Even the sunflowers. I can't believe you remembered. I only told you once."

"I remember everything you say!! But, can you stop crying so we can enjoy all these favorites of yours?" Jeff asked while he rubbed her belly. 

"Oh hell yeah!" She said as they both laughed. They spent the rest of the night eating and talking. Piper was happier then she had been in weeks and it thrilled her to know that now if the baby were to come her and Jeff would be okay. 

"Your still small as hell!! I can't believe you haven't put on more weight!!"

"Jeffers.... do you want me to get fat? 'Cause I sure don't!" Piper said poking him in the chest. Jeff just grabbed her finger and pulled her to him on the bed. He kissed her neck and whispered that he loved her before they fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N ~ Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate them.  Next chapter at 60!! Much Love Paige :0)


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14~~

In the morning Piper woke up to her pager vibrating. Her and Jeff hadn't changed and fell asleep in there clothes, so the beeper was still in her pocket. She sat up and looked at the screen. She laughed as she read the message from Amy and Trish. 

"Call us hottie....we want to know how many times you two did the deed! LOL!!" Piper got up and went to her bag for her cell. Before she went to the bathroom she kissed Jeff's forehead. Once she closed the door she dialed Trish's cell. When Trish picked up Piper started to talk,

"We didn't have the fun your referring to and who helped him?"

"Hey, we know you wanted to and it wasn't me!!" Trish said.

"I knew Amy wouldn't be able to stay out of it." Piper said laughing. 

"Yeah, well your always right. So how was your night? Was the room nice?? Because I didn't get to see it." Trish asked as Amy said 'gimme, gimme' in the back round.

"I had a great time last night. The room looked beautiful. He had all my favorites. Over all it was a nice, peaceful night."

"Are you two a couple now?" Amy asked as she grabbed the phone away from Trish. 

"I'm not sure. I know we care about each other and that we love each other. But the word 'couple' wasn't brought up. And really, I'm not sure if Jeff knows what he is getting into." Piper said as she tweezed her eyebrows.

"I know what you mean. He hasn't had to do 3 AM trips to the market for your cravings. I feel bad for the boy!" Amy said laughing, knowing it wasn't funny to be called in the middle of the night for a jar of pickles and peanut butter.

"Screw you, Amy. You know you loved it!!" Piper said now brushing her hair. 

"Yeah, yeah. Well were let you go. Oh, I almost forgot. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow night! But I will see you before then. Okay, babe?"

"Okay bye hunnie!" With that the girls hung up and Piper washed her face. She wiped her face and a towel and saw Jeff standing behind her in the mirror. "'If I didn't know you did shit like that I would have been really fucking scared."

"I know." Jeff said walking toward her. "Where you on the phone?" He asked confused as he scrunched his eyebrows.

"Yes, I was. Amy and Trish called."

"Being nosy, were they?" He asked as he started to shave and Piper watched from her seat on the counter.

"Yes, very." She said as she got up and headed for her bag. But before she got to the door Jeff grabbed her from behind and gave her a big kiss with all the shaving cream on his face. Piper pushed him away and died laughing. She wiped the shaving cream away and just looked at him before leaving the bathroom. She changed in flare jeans and a black short sleeve low cute top. The phone rang when she was putting her shirt on and she went to answer it.

"Hello?" Piper answered.

"Hola de destape.¿Qué pasar? (Hi girlie. What's going on?)" Shawna asked.

"Ah nada. Yo no pensé que oiría de usted hoy ver como yo vengo hogar mañana.(Oh nothing. I didn't think i would hear from you today seeing as i am coming home tomorrow.)" Piper replied. 

"¿Por qué suena usted tan feliz? (Why do you sound so happy?)" Shawna asked confused. She was use to hearing Piper all depressed.

"Yo no sueno feliz. ¿Hago yo? (I don't sound happy. Do I?)" Piper said while her smile grew wider.

"Tell Shawna I said hi, Piper." Jeff asked.

"Sí usted hace. Pero ahora sé por qué su tan feliz. Cuándo era usted gonna me dice usted dos estaban en a bueno plazo. (Yes you do. But now I know why your so happy. When were you gonna tell me you two were on good terms.)" Shanwa said laughing at her friend.

"Cállese. Era gonna lo dice cuando obtuve hogar mañana. ¿Y lo oyó que usted dice hola? (Shut up. I was gonna tell you when I got home tomorrow. And did you hear him say hi?)" Piper asked while watching Jeff wash the remaining shaving cream off his face.

"Sí yo lo oí. Dígalo yo dije oye. Pero obtuve el trabajo tan yo veré ya mañana. Ame a huno de bye de ya. (Yeah I heard him. Tell him I said hey. But I got work so I'll see ya tomorrow. Love ya bye hun.) " Shawna said.

"Okay bye bye." Piper said before she hung up. "Shawna said 'hi' back." She told Jeff as he walked out of the bathroom.

"How's she doing?" Jeff questioned as he put on a white T-shirt.

"She's good. I don't get a chance to see her much anymore. When I'm home I'm getting the nursery ready and going to doctor appointments." Piper paused for a minute. "You know I'm leaving tomorrow, in till the baby is 9 months or year old, right? The doctor told me any time in that time frame I could come back. If I come back." She asked quietly, looking at the invisible lint on her jeans.

"Yeah, I know. But I can come visit. Right?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna need the company. And the help!!" Piper said laughing a little while Jeff smiled at her. The room got silent after a few moments and they just looked at each other. Piper had a stray tear rolling down her cheek when she asked, "So....Where do we stand?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want you to be uncomfortable in anyway, but I do know that I'm defiantly not with anyone else. Even if I'm not with you." Jeff said as he reached from one side of the bed to the other to wipe that one tear away.

"Well," Piper said pausing, "your with me if you like it or not." Jeff just laughed and kissed her. 

"We're a official couple then??" Jeff asked with his forehead against hers.

"Yes, sir. We are." Piper answered giving him another kiss.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15~

*Next Day*

It was early in the morning and the sun had just risen. Piper was sitting on the

balcony, drinking water and just enjoying the moment. Even though it was a

peaceful site Piper was having a hard time keeping the tears from gushing out.

Today was gonna be a very long and emotional day. She knew she was gonna

have to leave no matter what but she just wished she could bring Jeff and some

of her friends with her. Over the past few months she had become close to all the

girls seeing as she was one of the first to have a baby and they all wanted to be

apart of it. In the process of becoming close to Stephanie she become close to all

the McMahon's, including Vince. He had become a father figure in her life and

she had the up most respect for him.  At least once a week he took Steph, Linda,

and Piper out to lunch. He was more then happy to give her the time off to

adjust to being a mother and even offered her a job at the Titan Towers so she

could stay in one place. But she loved where she was. In Boston, the city was her

home. And she could never be that far away from her girlie, Shawna.

The more she thought at the last few months the more she noticed that she loved

her life more and more each day. She had new friends along with the old and

she loved her job, boss, and co-workers. Even though the "Jeff" thing was hard

she got through it and now like before she had her best friend back, who also

loved her and was the man in her life. She knew it was killing him just as much

if not more that she was leaving today. The night before when he had thought

she was sleeping she heard him talking to the baby. He was rubbing her tummy,

telling the baby how wonderful she was and how much he loved her. It took

everything in Piper not to burst into tears just listening to him whisper. 

She laughed out loud while she remembered Trish, Amy, and Izabella

questioning her at lunch yesterday. They had insisted that no matter what her or

Jeff said, they would always believe the two had slept together the first weekend

Piper had ever been to Camron. Piper laughed and just said, "Well, no we

didn't. We still haven't. But think what you want."  When she had told Jeff about

the conversation he laughed, too.  But replied with "I wish we did!!" Pipers

mouth fell up and she laughed as she swatted at his bottom.  Jeff just smirked at

her and headed to take a shower. She knew she was gonna miss him  a lot but

she also knew she was gonna be a new mother and needed to concentrate on that

before anything else. 

"Penny for your thoughts??" Jeff asked as he leaned onto the railing. 

"Geez.... you scared the shit out of me. Don't do that." Piper told him as she held

her belly. 

"I'm sorry baby." Jeff said as he squatted in front of her and kissed her hand and

then her tummy.  "I love you." He whispered. "I don't want you to leave me."

He added looking up at Piper.

"I love you, too. And you know I have to go. I don't have a choice. I'm getting to

close to the end." Piper told him while she ran her hand up and down his cheek.

"Your still so small, babydoll. This kid's gonna be tiny. I've decided that

whenever I have time off I'm stayin with you.................................If that's

okay?!?" 

"Jeffers..... I would love that. Especially seeing as we just got our heads out of

our asses." Piper laughed, as did Jeff.  "I wish we had more time before I had to

go." She added as tears gathered.

"No tears. None. I'll see you every week, I'll make sure of that." Jeff said quickly

to reassure Piper and himself. He lost her once and now he's just getting her

back. But yet here he is feeling he is losing her again. Jeff stood and they shared

a kiss before heading inside and getting ready for the day and Pipers departure.

*Later at the arena*

Jeff and Piper walked down the  arena hall holding hands, not daring to say a

thing. Piper was on the verge or tears and Jeff just wanted to hold her and never

let go. Piper didn't have to work today, she was just there to say her good-byes

before heading to the airport. As they turned the corner, Paul (aka Triple H) was

walking toward them with Mark (aka Undertaker).

"Hey Jeff, Hi Piper." Paul said, while they al stopped.

"Hey Guys." Jeff replied.

"Hiya" Piper says quickly. 

"So I hear its you last day, short stuff. You gonna come back and show off that

baby of yours?" Mark asked her with a grin.

"You know it." Piper giggled.

"Well, you have to come back because I have to give the baby a gift." Paul said

looking at Jeff to see how he was reacting to Piper leaving. 

"Paul, you didn't have to buy anything."

"Oh, I know. But I bought one for a girl and one for a boy. And whatever one I

don't use I'll give to someone else who has a baby." Paul said laughing at the

end of what he said.

"Thank you so much, guys. I'll see you when I get back in about 4 months."

Piper said while hugging the large men. After they said good bye once more Jeff

and Piper went to the locker room.  After setting down the bags they both sat

down on the couch. Jeff went to lie down and he pulled Piper down with him.

He was lying with one leg up and the other place on the ground. Piper was

positioned between his legs and both her feet were up. Her hands were on her

belly and her head was rested on his shoulder with her eyes closed. Jeff had his 

left hand rubbing her left arm up and down, while his right arm was wrapped

around her shoulders and his hand rested on  her left shoulder. They were both

very relaxed and just enjoying the moment. After about 20 minutes broke the

silence.

"I got to go say bye to some people, Jeffers."

"Okay, don't be to long. I want some time with ya before ya leave, too." He said

winking at her. 

"Yeah, yeah." She said laughing before getting up and walking out of the room.

She went and said her good byes to Adam, Jay, Andrew, Chris, Shane, Shannon,

and a few of the other guys. They each told her they would see her soon and

they each rubbed her belly for luck. She found them hilarious and told them she

had to go see the girls before she had to leave and before she went pee in her

pants. She walked to the women's locker room and they had music playin.

"You said you a gansta but you neva pop nuttin'

You said you a wanksta and you need to stop frontin'

You ain't a friend of mine, (huh)

You ain't no kin of mine, (nah)

What makes you think that I'ma run up on you with tha nine

We do this all tha tyme, right now we on tha grind

So hurry up and copy and go selling nicks and dimes

Shorty she so fyne, I gotta make her mine

A ass like dat gotta be one of a kind

I crush 'em everytime, punch 'em with every nine

I'm fuckin with they mind

I make 'em press rewind

They know they can't shine if I'm around the rhyme

Been on Paroza's, 94 cuz I commit tha crime

I send you my line, I did it three ta nine

If D's ran up in my crib, you know who droppin dimes

You said you a gangsta

But you neva pop nuttin

You said you a wanksta

And you need to stop frontin'

You go to the dealership

But you neva cop nuttin'

You been hustlin a long tyme

And you ain't got nuttin

Damn Homie, in highskew you was tha man, homie

What tha fuck happened to you?

I got tha sickest phonetta, when it come to tha chedda

And if you play wit my paper, you gotta meet my berretta

Now shorty think I'ma sweat her, sippin on amoretta

I'm livin once than deada, I know I can do betta

She look good but I know she after my chedda

She tryna get in my pockets, homie and I ain't gonna let her

Be easy, stop tha bullshit, you get your whole crew wet

We in tha club doin' the same ol' two step

Gorilla unit cuz they say we bugged out

Cuz we don't go nowhere without toast we thugged out" (wanksta by- 50 cent)

 As the song played Piper stood in the door and laughed at her friends dancing

around and laughing. When they saw her they pulled her into the room and

they were all dancing and having fun. When the song ended the girls caught

there breaths and sat on the floor. 

"You came to say bye didn't you?" Torrie asked from the other side of the room

while all the girls  got quiet. 

"Yeah, I did." Piper said looking down at her hands in her lap.

"I'm gonna miss you. But I'll try to be there around the time you have the baby."

Stacy squeaked out with tears in her eyes. 

"Oh, no tears. Or I'll tell Jeff. He already said 'no cryin'." Piper said laughing a

little. 

"We'll all be there to see ya around you due date. All us girls." Trish said as they

all moved to hug her. The girls spend the next 45 minutes chatting and

gossiping. They laughed and got teary at times. But it was fun. Bella joined them

somewhere in the middle. While they were giggling about how Jeff and Piper

finally are together Stephanie popped her head in the door.

"Hi ladies, I know its Piper's last day and all, but I was wondering if I could

steal her away before Jeff got to her." Steph asked laughing as did all the girls

about the Jeff comment.

"Sure thing, Steph." Amy said as all the girls got up and hugged Piper good bye

one by one. 

"Steph I'll be right there. I just got to get something from Bella." Piper told her

and Steph just nodded and waited outside the door.

"Here ya go sweetie. Everything you asked for. Are you sure he'll like it?" Bella

asked as she handed Piper a CD.

"Yeah, he will. Trust me. Thanks so much. I'll see ya in a few weeks." Piper

replied and hugged one of her best friends before leaving the room. When she

walked into the hall she saw Stephanie standing waiting for her.

"My dad wants to see you." Steph said smiling at her quickly. Piper just nodded

and they walked to her makeshift office. As soon as she entered the room her

eyes filled with tears. Mostly because she was gonna miss her  friends and how

wonderful the McMahon's were to her but also because how beautiful the room

looked. There were baby decorations all over and about 6 baby baskets placed 

here and there. 

"I have a special gift for you." Vince said stepping in front of her and handing

her a box. Before she looked opened the gift she looked around the room. Jeff,

Vince, Linda, and Steph were there. She unwrapped the present and opened the

box to find a sterling sliver radial. More silent tears rolled down her cheeks as

she picked it up and read the handle. It said "To Piper's precious baby....You'll

be just as beautiful as your mother."

"Thank you so much. But you didn't have to do this. It really wasn't necessary."

Piper said as Jeff cam over and wrapped his arm around her waist and wiping

her tears away.

"Its not a problem. But I want you back here when ya can with that baby, so we

can see the kid." Vince said giving Piper a hug. Linda told her what was in

which basket and told her if she had any questions about anything to call her.

Steph said she would be coming in 2 weeks before the due date to help her make

sure everything was taken care of. And Vince gave her another surprise.

"I'm giving Jeff 3 weeks off before you due date and 3 weeks after. So enjoy your

time together and adjust to having a relation with another person involved.... per

say." he said patting Jeff on the back. Jeff smiled and just looked at Piper. He's

eyes said it all. She could read the words "I love you" written across those

gorgeous green eyes.

"Thank you so much for any thing. And I'll call you when I get home safely.

Shawna is gonna pick me up at the airport so don't worry. Thank you, again."

Piper said hugging the three and then heading back to the locker room to get her

bag together and set the baskets down. Jeff offered to bring them home for her

when he drove to see her in a week or so. Piper went to say good bye to the girls

once more and then Jeff drove her to the airport. They checked her bags in and

then sat in the waiting area. 

"I love you, babydoll." Jeff said looking at her  with tears running down his face.

"Jeffers.... no cryin. Even you said it. I love you, too. But ya got to stop before I

start." She said while her eyes got glassy from tears.

"I'm sorry. I just feel like I just got you but here I am losing you." He told her

while running his fingers through her hair.

"Baby, you had me since the day I went to your house. And you'll never lose

me. I'm just goin home so I can have a baby. And then we'll be together all the

time."

"What happens when you have the baby?!?! What am I?"

"My very handsome and caring boyfriend. Who loves me and our kid."

"Our?? Piper, I don't want you doing anything you don't want to do."

"Jeff I love you. And this baby is mine physically but your heart has been with it

ever since we became friends. Its yours, too." Piper's plane was called and Jeff

just smiled about what she said. He mouthed "I love you" and kissed her, long

and soft.  They didn't say good bye. Piper just waved and got one the plane but

not before she blew him a kiss.

(A/N~~ hey guys!! I hope your enjoying the story. I've been brain storming a lot lately trying to get some new ideas and to figure out where I want this story to go. So I'm working on it all. Thanks so much to the people that have been reviewing. It means more to me then you know. That's what keeps me writing so... keep it up! I don't need a specific amount of reviews this time. lol.… so just enjoy!!)


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16~~

Its been two weeks since Piper left work to be home. She missed Jeff so much but

she was happy to be home for more then 2 days at a time. In 3 weeks Jeff would

be at her house full time for a month and a half. She couldn't believe what a fuss

Shawna was making over her.  Shawna spent some nights in her guest room just

to make sure Piper wasn't trying to move things or fix things. The nursery was

almost finished. There was just one touch Jeff wanted to put on it that he was

going to do when he came 'home'.  He hadn't had a free moment yet to come

and see her but he had sent Matt, Adam, and Jay to visit her for a night. The

three of them spent the whole night telling her things she would never hear Jeff

tell her. She almost went pee in her pants she was laughing so hard. All in all she

was doing okay. And so was Jeff. They talked twice a day and he even talked to

Shawna once a day just to make sure he was getting the real story. Of course,

Piper found out but neither, Jeff or Shawna, knew she knew. She thought it was

the cutest thing that they were so worried about her.  She had gonna to the

doctors and everything was right on track. Cathy told her to expect the baby to

be a few days earlier then what she planned, but Piper didn't mind that at all.

She loved her baby already but she didn't think she could wait much longer. All

the girls from work had called her tons of times already and her and Bella talked

everyday, also.

"So did you send the Cd to him yet??" Bella asked Piper over the phone. 

"Yeah, he should get it today. He is probably gonna tell me that he doesn't like

that 'rap shit'." Piper said laughing. She loved rap, hip hop, R&B, everything

basically. And usually when her and Jeff were together they listened to his Cds.

He loved them and she liked them, too. She was very alternative with her music. 

"Yeah, well. That's Jeff for ya. You know he loves his rock. Think about it.. him

and Matt love Pearl Jam." Bella pointed out while laughing. She was strictly a

Hip Hop type of girl. 

"Hey, Pearl Jam isn't that bad. And plus, that's little obsession is Matt." Piper

told her.  

"Yeah, yeah." Bella said.

"Can I let ya go hun. There's a beep and I got to go jog."

"Your still jogging?"

"Hell yeah. I don't want to stay fat after this kid comes out. God girl. I'll talk to

ya later though. Bye Bye." Piper said before clicking over to the other line.

"Hola!" Piper said answering the beep.

"Hey peanut!" Jeff said using his new nick name for Piper. She didn't

understand it but he said its because she's so skinny. 

"Jeffers!!! I miss you, baby."

"I know... I feel the same way. I got your gift today. Thank you." 

"Do you like it. I know there's so rap and hip hop but I had to mix it up a bit."

Piper said smiling a mile wide.

"It's fine. I love it. I've been listening to it for  a lil while now. So far I have

caught 'Seasons' and 'Wondering' by Good Charlotte, 'Everything', 'Breathing',

and 'Tryin' by Lifehouse, 'Mesmerize' by Ja rule, 'Curisin Together' by Gwenth

Paltrow, 'Differences' by Genuwine, 'Secretly' by J Lo, and my favorite by far

'Stroken' by Clarence Carter."

"Yeah, only you would have that one as your favorite. But you forgot one. 'Your

just to good to be true' Lauren Hill.  But other then that very good. Do you know

why I put certain ones on there?" Piper questioned with laughter in her voice.

(A/N~~ all the songs are my personal favorites. As for 'Stroken' its a old song.

My mom has the record and she use to listen to it when she cleaned the house

when I was little. But Just to let you know its a very... ummm..... mature song...

so you probably shouldn't be listening to it if your young. okay back to the story,

sorry for interrupting)

"Well, the Lifehouse songs you played for me because you thought I would like

them the first weekend we hung out.  'Seasons' was playing  the day I left your

house after our little fight, its still a very good song though." Jeff said laughing.

"And 'Stroken' was playing the first time we danced together at that club in

Carolina, once again the weekend we became friends."

"Ding Ding Ding. And we have a winner. You'll get your prize... umm... later."

Piper said giggling.

"I'll make sure to collect." Jeff said in a voice filled with desire.

"OoOoOhhh... is that lust I hear Mr. Hardy?!?"

"Cha Ching.... and it registers."

"Are we getting smart??" Piper said tryin to hold in her laughter.

"No... I'm just tellin ya how it is." Jeff said teasingly. Piper tried hard but she

cracked and laughed.  "Piper... ya know I want ya. I always thought you were..

umm... where are the words to say this??"

"Just say it Nero."

"Promise to not get mad and remember that I thought this before I knew you

and it was strictly from looking." Jeff asked just to make sure she won't get

pissed.

"Promise." Piper said wit a small smile. She didn't even know Jeff noticed her

before the weekend in Camron.

"Okay. Well.... I always thought.... you were...."

"Come on, Jeff!!"

"Fuckable!!" He said hold his breath. He wasn't sure if that was the right thing

to say but he wasn't sure how else to put it. But that was always the word that

popped into his head when he saw her before they were friends. She always had

on tub tops or V-necks with skirts that fit perfect on her small waste. And god

how he loved her legs. They were almost like Stacy Keibler's but had a natural

tan to them and better toned. 

"I'm glad we thought that same." Piper said smiling about how the same word

always described Jeff before she knew him. He was like the best eye candy she

had ever seen. Her and Shawna always talked about his awesome but and how

great he looked when his pants were riding low and you could see his pelvis

muscles perfectly. (a/n~I don't know if you guys know what i mean but

whatever lol)

"Well..... good!" Jeff said laughing that they thought the same thing about each

other but it took them a whole weekend alone and a photo shoot for them to be

just friends. "This mite sound forward, but I can't wait to act apon that feeling."

"Ohh... you have no idea." Piper replied now having it be her turn to have lust

in her voice.  Piper stood up to get some water when she noticed Shawna

standing in the door way of her kitchen with a smile that said 'I know exactly

what you two are talking about'. "Jeffers, I got to go. Shawna's here to bug me

for the rest of the day."

"Okay," Jeff said pausing. "I love you, Peanut" he finished in a soft soothing

voice.

"Stop calling me that and I love you, too." She said to him with a big smile

before hanging up.

"You two are gonna make me sick!" Shawna said laughing.

"Ah, es callado usted. (oh, be quiet you.)"

"La multa, pero su la verdad. ¿Qué quiere que haga usted esta noche? (Fine, but

its the truth. What do you want to do tonight?)" Shawna asked.

"Yo no cuido. ¿Que tal nosotros miramos películas en la pantalla grande en la

habitación viva? .(I don't care. How about we watch movies on the big screen in

the living room?)" Piper answered.

"Eso es fino. Tan largo como mañana usted lleva un día en el balneario. (That's

fine. As long as tomorrow you take a day at the spa.)" Shawna said holding up a

envelope that said a name of the local beauty spa.

"Shawna, usted hizo no. ¿Lo hizo? ( Shawna, you didn't. Did you?)" Piper

asked. In shock. She thought it was really sweet how everyone was try to help

her out and take care of her but there was no need to spend money. And a day at

the spa can get pricey.

"No, hice no. Pero Matt, Adam, y Jay hicieron. La esposa de Adam les dio la

idea. Ellos quisieron hacer soemthing para usted. Su apenas mi trabajo para

obtenerlo ir. (No, I didn't. But Matt, Adam, and Jay did. Adam's wife gave them

the idea. They wanted to do something for you. Its just my job to get you to go.)"

"Usted los debe haber dicho para no hacer eso. Su afortunado estoy embarazada

o patearía todo su asses. (You should have told them not to do that. Your lucky

I'm pregnant or I would kick all your asses.)" Piper said laughing and smacking

Shawna lightly on the arm before taking the envelope. She placed it on the island

in the kitchen. And they went to get into comfy clothes and enjoy a night of

chick flicks.

(author note~ The Spanish through out the whole story I get by

going to a web site and typing in english and it spits spanish back at me. I know

some of it may be wrong, but I don't speak spanish. Well I take it in school but it

is not easy for me. So sorry to anyone that is good at spanish lol ~ Keep up the great reviews! I really appreciate them!)


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17~~

*Next Day*

The next day Piper woke up bright and early to get ready for the spa. She put on a pair of Tommy Hilfiger sweat pants and a tight white t-shit with a V-neck. Her belly was showing a little bit....but in a cute way. She was sore all over and she was very happy she had this day to relax. Even though she wished the guys didn't spent money on her. As she walked up to the spa, she got a slight smile thinking about how in a couple months she is probably gonna need a day like this. For reasons of having a infant and running around. 

So for the next 5 hours Piper enjoyed a mud bath, full body massage, sauna, facial, manicure, pedicure, and a haircut. When she came home she felt great. Her skin was smooth, her nails looked great, and her hair was soft. When she stepped into her front door she was greeted with a loud, 

"SURPRISE!!!" by all the girls. Bella, Terri, Torrie, Amy, Trish, Stacey, Shawna, and Piper's younger sister, Nicole, were all there. So were more girls from work and Piper's friends from high school and college. But, one of the biggest surprises was Keri, Piper's and Shawna's partner in crime in high school. She was the real bad girl.

"Ohh.....my..... God!! Ker!!! What are you doin here??"

"Hello... one of my favorite gal pals is having a baby. That's what I'm doing here."

"Well thanks for being here hunni!" Piper said huggin Keri. "Thanks to everyone. I really appreciate it." She said smiling and going around the room talking to everyone and hugging everyone hello.

"And you are you doing here young lady?" Piper asked her lil' sister, Nicole.

"I'm here to spoil your kid. I brought all sorts of stuff. I'm still all shocked as the day you told me. You, a child yourself, having a child." Nicole laughed.

"Watch it Nikki. She's been vicious." Shawna said laughing.

"Hahaha. I would watch it if I was you." Piper said not really laughing.

"Come on. Lets enjoy your party and start spoiling this kid." Amy said. All the girls moved into the spacious living room.  There were tons of gifts and a "Congrats" sign on the wall. They spent some time talking before they started opening gifts. Piper got all sorts of gifts. Diapers, bottles, formula, stuffed animals, a height chair, toys, receiving blankets, a lot of Johnson & Johnson products, along with Gerber things. Most things were a pale yellow, white or pastel blue so it could be used for a boy or girl. They're were some cute outfits and then there were some things the girls bought for Piper. 

"Here ya go chica. Something for you!" Shawna said handing her a box. 

"What?!?! I thought this was a baby shower."

"It is, sis. But you have been carrying that kid around. So, you deserve something. Now open the damn box." Nikki demanded.

"Okay, okay." Piper said laughing. As she opened the box she saw a black silk 

nighty. She pulled it up and couldn't believe they bought it for her.

"We thought you could use it. You know, since you claim you and Jeff haven't done the nasty yet." Trish said giggling, along with all the other girls. Piper just shook her head and went and opened more gifts, most for the baby but some here and there for her. Amy gave her a box of condoms and a whip. When Piper looked up Amy just smiled and said  'To make sure you don't have another one running around before your settled with this one. And to keep Jeff under control."  As they finished up gifts Bella and Nicole brought the gifts to the baby's room and Pipers. The girls sat and drank coffer when the doorbell rang.  

"I'll get it." Shawna said jumping up to get the door. Piper sat giggling and chatting with the girls till she heard Shawna yelling.

"No, go the fuck home. Geez, don't you take a hint." Shawna shouted Pat walked into the living room full of women.

"Pat!!!" Piper said standing up, shocked. She would have never thought she would see him. They had talked a few times in the past few months but ended up getting in a big blow up each time. 

"Piper, we need to talk!" Pat said staring at her. While Piper stood their mouth hanging open and mind buzzing like a bee.

A/N~ Keep up the reviews I really appreciate them! Much Love Paige :0)


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18~~

*Still at the Baby shower*

"Umm.... okay. Let's go into the kitchen." Piper said with a dazed look on her

face. Pat just nodded and followed her. While the two left the room Amy and

Trish joined Shawna at the arch way of the living room. 

"What's goin on here?" Trish asked.

"I have no idea." Shawna answered as she stared at the doorway Pat and Piper

just walked through. Seconds later Nicole, Piper's sister, Keri, and Bella joined

the three.

"What's he doing here?" Keri asked.

"No clue, but lets hope it isn't bad." Amy answered. The girls just stood there

for a few minutes while all the out women at the party whispered amongst

themselves. After a few more seconds Shawna snapped out of whatever she was

in. 

"I'm sorry guys." She said rubbing her hand across her forehead. "I just noticed

that with everything going on Piper and I never introduced you 5 to each other."

Shawna giggled a little. "Amy, Trish, and Izabella, this is Piper's 19 year old

sister, Nicole. And this is our girl friend from high school, Keri." Shawna

explained pointing to each girl as they smiled. "Nikki, Keri, this is Amy and

Trish, they are 'Divas' that Piper works with. And this is Bella, another

photographer  from work. I'm sure you all have heard about the other at some

point in time." Shawna said smiling. All the girls nodded. They have heard of

each other. They were Piper's closest friends, but with all the traveling Piper,

Bella, Amy, and Trish did it was hard for Piper to get them all together to do the

intros.

"Nicole, I would have never guessed you and Piper were sisters. Your sister is

very tan." Trish commented. Nicole laughed and said, 

"I know. The tan skin comes from our father. The black hair and tan skin both

come from him. While I look just like my mom. Brown hair and fair skin."

"You two have the same eyes though." Bella pointed out.

"Yeah, they do. Wow, you have the most amazing eyes. Mine are plain old

hazel." Amy said as the 6 laughed.

"Yeah, we do have the same eyes. My dad always use to say that's the only way

you could tell we were sisters. But Piper's lucky she has those big eyes. You can

see hers much easier." Nicole mentioned smiling slightly.

"Your both Beautiful." Keri said while wrapping her arms around the young girl who

used to do everything in her power to be "cool" like her older sister and her friends.

*Meanwhile in the dinning room*

"What are you doing here, Pat??" Piper asked while she played with the

necklace around her neck.

"I needed to see you... and talk to you!!" Pat said moving over to the buffet to

look at the pictures. "I saw Nikki out there. How is she??"

"She's fine. Enjoying her first year of college." Piper said smiling lightly. Pat was

moving down the row of pictures, looking at each one. He picked up one of her

and Jeff from her last day at work. Amy had taken it and sent it after she saw

how god it looked. Piper was standing in front of Jeff in it and he had his arms

wrapped around her with his head on her shoulder. Her hands were on his and

they were both smiling brightly.

"Jeff??" Pat asked in more of a statement then a question. 

"Yeah, it is!" She answered smiling big. Pat frowned and looked back at the

picture.

"Are you two together now?"

"Uhh, yeah we are." Piper answered feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Are you happy??" 

"Very. He's my best friend. He understands me." Piper said walking toward Pat

and taking the picture from his hands and set it back down.

"You didn't come here to talk about Jeff. So tell me what you did come here for."

Piper said looking at him.

"I wanted to say sorry in person. I've been a real prick these last couple of

months. I'm sorry. You didn't need the stress. I guess I just got jealous that you

had all these people in your life that knew all this stuff about the baby and I

gave up the chance." Pat explained.

"Pat, you didn't give it up. I would have told you anything you wanted to know.

I know that now that I'm getting closer to my due date you might want to be

a part of the baby's life. But you and I know that you're not ready for a big role like

that. You can see the baby and when the both of us feel comfortable you can take

the baby on afternoons here and there. And you can bring him or her to see your

mom. I would never tell you that you couldn't ever see the baby. You know that."

Piper said feeling bad for him. 

"I just feel left out a little. I'm happy that your happy with Jeff. I think it just

bothers me that he'll be in my kids life more then me." He told Piper in a

whisper.

"It doesn't have to be that way. I told you at the beginning that you can see the

baby whenever you want. I just needed you to sign those papers though. I'm

sorry if that bothers you now. But I needed to know that this baby would never

be taken away. I hope you understand. You can have any role you want in the

baby's life. You can never see the kid or you could see it once a week. It's up to

you. We'll make plans. I promise." Piper told him while rubbing his cheek with

her hand.

"Okay, thanks Piper." Pat said before pulling her into a hug.  Piper smiled over

her shoulder. 'This is a step in the right direction' She thought. Pat pulled back a

bit and moved into to kiss her. Right before his lips touched hers she turned her

head. The kiss landed right on her cheek. Piper pulled away from him and put

some distance between the two.

"Why would you do that? I just told you how happy I am with Jeff." Piper said

as her eyes teared up. She couldn't believe she had almost allowed him to do

that. 

"Well, I thought you would want that. I mean the way you were touching me

told me that you wanted a kiss." Pat said smiling a little.

"You asshole. You didn't come here to talk about the baby. You came here to get

me to fuck things up with Jeff. You can never let me be happy. If your not happy

then I can't be either." Piper said yelling with tears pouring down her face. Pat

started to move closer to her.

"Come baby. You know you want me. I mean I'm sure this Jeff guy isn't fucking

around when he's on the road." Pat said while rubbing her arms up and down.

"What guy would want a women who is pregnant with another guys baby. I'm

your only choice. No one is gonna want you after this kid. You body is never

gonna be the same. Just dump him before he leaves you. I know you miss me."

Pat told her.  Piper couldn't believe this shit. Was he actually saying all this crap to

her. But in the back of her head she was starting to wonder. Was Pat right??


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19~~

All the girls were still waiting for Piper and Pat to come out of the living room

when the door opened behind them.  Amy, Trish, and Shawna all whipped

around to see who it was. 

"Jeff!! What are you doing here?" Shawna asked. 

"I couldn't wait to see Piper. I missed her and I had two days off." Jeff said looking at her

like she had 3 heads. At this point Keri, Bella, and Nicole had turned around.

"Hiya Jeff." Bella said. 

"Hi Bell." He said looking at her and then the two girls he didn't know. "Umm,

hi, I'm Jeff. Piper's boyfriend."

"Ohh, we know who you are." Keri said laughing. "I'm Keri, Piper's

friend from high school and this is Piper's little sister, Nikki."

"Oh, hey Nicole. Your sister has told me all about you." Jeff said shaking her

hand and then Keri's.

"So what was Piper like when she was younger?" He asked.

"Oh, you mean little Ms. Popularity didn't tell you about her childhood." Nikki

said laughing.

"Well, not the secret dirty stuff." Jeff said leaning in to whisper. All the girls

laughed and then he asked the question all of them didn't want to hear.

"So, where is Peanut?" Jeff said looking at Shawna.

"Umm...." Shawna said as she looked at all the girls for help, but they all looked

somewhere else. "She had a guest and they're in the dining room." Piper said

looking at her hands. She just couldn't look at him. She knew that Piper wasn't

doing anything wrong. But it was Pat in the other room. Not some random

person. He was the father of her child. I mean that's not something must guys

want to come home to. 

"Ahh.. okay. Is everything okay??" Jeff asked while getting a bad feeling. The

girls didn't answer him so he just set down his bag and walked toward the

dining room. When he got to the door he heard a guy talking.

"Piper, look at me. I know you think the same thing. He isn't just gonna wait

around for you. He's probably screwing every girl in shorts. Trust me I know

how guys are. And can you honestly believe any of those wrestlers are faithful.

There are beautiful women all around them." 

"Pat, I..... Jeff, he wouldn't..... oh god." Piper said. She was really crying. Once

Jeff heard the name 'Pat' he thought it was gonna punch a whole in the wall. But

he didn't instead he just listened.

"Come on, baby. I just want to kiss you. I know you want it, too. Hell, I think

you want me to just take you right here." Pat told her while pulling her body

right against his.

"Pat," Piper paused. She was thinking about everything in her head and then it

all clicked. Pat was just trying to brain wash her. She knew better then what he was

saying. Jeff isn't the guy he is describing. "You're a dick. Get your hands off me

please. And leave my house. Don't ever think of coming back either." Piper said

as the tears stopped and her voice filled with hate. She didn't raise her voice but

you could hear the anger.

"Wrong answer, little girl." Pat said as he went to kiss her but she kneed him in

the balls. Immediately his hands let go of Piper and went to hold his injured parts.

"Damn Piper. That shit hurts."  At this point Jeff was sick of listening and

needed her to know he was here if she needed him. 

"Is there a problem here?" Jeff asked as he entered the dining room. Pat looked

up and let go of his hurt areas. Piper almost couldn't believe he was there. 

"No, I was just leaving." Pat said quietly as he walked toward the door.  As he

was walking past Jeff, Jeff grabbed his arm. 

"Let me walk you out." Jeff said with a smile. Piper's hand flew to her mouth to

keep the laughter inside. Jeff didn't let go off Pat's arm as the walked through

the door and past the living room to the front door. Once Jeff opened the door he

pulled Pat close so he could hear him whisper.

"I hope for you sake you learned a lesson today. Because if you ever touch her

again you won't be dealing with Piper. I will hunt you down and kill you.

SLOWLY!! I don't have a single good thought in my head right now... and let

this be known, she is mine. And I will never allow it to be any other way. Now

get the fuck out and stay the fuck out." Jeff whisper  in  growl. Once he was finished

talking he push Pat out right on to his ass. He turned around to see every

women from the party staring at him. Amy and Trish had their mouths wide

open. They have never seen Jeff so angry. Shawna had her hand on her mouth

from shock. Keri and Nicole were just staring almost scared to see what he

would do next. Jeff looked at them all for a second and then walked back to the

dining room to have a talk with Piper. When he got there she was gone. He

walked into the kitchen to see her leaning against the counter with a bottle of

water in her hand.

"What was that about?" Jeff asked quietly so he didn't scare her. She could see

the anger across his face even though he tried to hide it.

"I have no idea. He said some bullshit line about being jealous that you would

be in the babies life more then he would. I felt bad and I tried to comfort him.

And after that I have no idea what the hell was happening. I felt like I was in the

twilight zone or something. " Piper said setting the bottle down and rubbing her

forehead.

"What did he do to you?" Jeff said as he walked toward her.

"He tired to kiss me but I swear to you nothing happen." Piper told him scared

he would be upset with her. She loved him so much she didn't want anything or

anyone to ruin what they had.

"I'm not mad. Just worried about my Peanut." Jeff said smiling slightly. He

pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Jeff, I'm fine. But he seriously  screwed with my head. He made me think about things I would have never ever thought about on my own.  And those thoughts scared me more then anything in the world." Piper said looking up at him.

"I heard some of the stuff he said Piper. But I would never leave you. Your my

life. I love you so much. You're my everything, I wouldn't be able to breath without

you. You're like a drug. I think I'm addicted." Jeff said smiling. Piper just laughed

at him.

"If you doubt anything in this relationship you need to tell me. I want you to feel

secure with me, Peanut."

"I do feel secure. I promise. But," Piper paused with a smile. "You could prove it

to me." 

"Ohh, I'll prove it." Jeff replied laughing before leaning down to give her a kiss.

And a kiss it was. Piper never thought a guy could make her knees go weak. But

Jeff did it.  After a few minutes Jeff pulled away from their little make out

session.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"I don't want to get to worked up. If I have to take another cold shower I think

I'm gonna get frost bite." Jeff told her with a straight face.

"What are you talking about?" Piper said trying really hard not to laugh because

she knew he wasn't joking around.

"Piper, I, umm, I haven't........ how do you say this??" Jeff said putting his head

in his hands. "I haven't slept with anyone since I met you." He mumbled.

"And why couldn't you just say that?" Piper asked smiling.

"Its embarrassing. God, me Jeff Hardy  hasn't been with a women in almost 9

months." Jeff said while giving a look like 'Hello, don't you understand?'

"Jeff, that's not a bad thing. I think its cute. I mean I haven't been with anyone

either."

"Yeah, well I'm sure you haven't been having really good dreams since you met

me. That takes a toll on a guy, ya know. I mean damn, my wrist has never

worked so hard." Jeff said looking every where but at Piper.

"Awww, poor Jeffers. Mr. 'There's nothing virgin on this body' hasn't gotten

any   and its all my fault." Piper said while kissing his neck. Jeff moved her

away.

"I'm not joking Piper. Now I have to go take a shower." Jeff told her before

dropping a kiss on her head and turning to go upstairs. Piper laughed and then

grabbed his arm.

"Come on. I'll take ya upstairs." She said winking.

"Piper we can't have sex. The doctor said it could be bad for your pregnancy."

Jeff said shocked.

"I wasn't talking about sex." Piper said licking her lips. " But if you don't want

my help I'll just--"

"NO!!!!!!" Jeff said quickly before scooping her into his arms and carrying her

upstairs as she laughed.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20~~

*2 weeks later*

Piper and Shawna were sitting at home watching TV waiting for 'Raw' to start.

Shawna had was in the process of bugging Piper about putting her feet up and

to tell her about what happen at her baby shower. Piper didn't tell anyone what

happen with Pat she didn't want anyone to stress and she didn't need it to stress

her anymore then it had. Shawna was also bugging her about where she had

disappeared to and what she had disappeared to do.

"Come on, Piper. I'm one of your best friends. Your suppose to tell me what you

do with your boyfriend. If you tell me about Jeff I'll let go of the Pat thing."

Shawna said with a small grin while she tried to get her way.

"Aggg, you bug me so much. I'll tell you-"

"YAY!!!"

"On two conditions!!" Piper said quickly to stop Shawna from celebrating to

much. Shawna just nodded. "You stop about the Pat thing until I decide to tell

you, which won't be for awhile. And.... if you tell me some stuff about you and

your recent boy toy!" Piper said with a smug look  about getting Shawna at her

own game.

"Fine!" Shawna said. She wasn't at all uncomfortable talking about sexual

things. She would tell Piper with out even getting something in return but she

knows Piper hates hearing about it to often. That's why Shawna usually called

Keri when she wanted to talk about the 'Great' sex she just had with her recent

fling.  Piper always laughed when Shawna told her she needed to get off the

phone to call Keri. They all knew, even Shawna, that she just wasn't the type of

girl to be with one guy for to long unless she felt a VERY strong connection

right from the get go. "Want me to go first?" 

"No, I guess I'll just tell ya." Piper told her and then continued to tell her about

what happen at the shower with her and Jeff. She told Shawna about the

conversation that led into it, but didn't go into a lot of details. If it was just some

guy she probably would have. But what goes on with her and Jeff was private.

And especially since it was the first time they got a chance to do more then 'just'

make out, in Jeff's words. 

"You did that?!?!? When we were ALL downstairs?!?!?" Shawna said shocked.

"God, am I rubbing off on you??"

"No, your not rubbing off on me." Piper said laughing. "I'm not gonna be bringing

home new guys every week any time soon.  And I didn't even think about you

guys being downstairs. Besides, he was quiet." Piper said as the both started laughing

hysterically.

"Girl your bad. I feel like we're back in high school and college. That's the last

time the you hooched it up!" Shawna said laughing while Piper's mouth fell open.

Finally, Piper started laughing, too, and threw a pillow at Shawna. 

"I never did that!!" She said defending herself.

"Bullshit. You were worse then me and Keri." Shawna said. Piper just smiled

and covered her face. "PUT TOGETHER."

"HEY!! That's not funny." Piper said as she laughed harder. "And at least I grew

out of that... your still a little slutcicle." 

"Hey, I'm not disagreeing with ya sista!!" Shawna said laughing.  Piper

suddenly didn't feel right and she was short of breath as she grabbed her

stomach. "Shit, Piper are you alright?" Shawna stopped laughing quickly and

got up off the floor and went over to Piper. Piper felt another sharp pain.

"Something's not right Shawna." Piper told her best friend as tears started to

gather in her eyes. The pain returned again and Piper let a little scream escape

her mouth. 

"Okay, sweetie. Let's go." Shawna said as she began to cry, too. She was scared.

One minute things were fine and they were laughing and now she was scared to

death for her best friend and her baby. Shawna stood Piper up and started for the

door  but stopped every few seconds when pain hit Piper again. Once they got

out the front door Shawna got Piper into the car as quickly as possible.

"Shawn, why is this happening? Why now? Jeff's suppose to be home in a week.

And I need him now but he can't be here. Shawna.... please get him here." Piper

begged her friend as she cried and moved her body so she was in a little ball.

"Okay hunni, okay. I'm gonna call now." Shawna whispered to her and rubbed

her back before grabbing her cell phone out of the cup holder. She hit in Jeff's

number but didn't get a answer.

"Shit!!" She mumbled. She looked at the time and saw it was a little after 9:30.

Meaning, Jeff would be getting ready to go out to the ring. "Piper, sweetie. I

need you to think of Stephanie's cell number." Shawna told her friend as calmly

as possible. Shawna knew that if she got a hold of Steph she could get Vince...

which would be able to get Jeff. Piper mumbled the number and Shawna dialed

it as quick as she could while still watching the road. 

"It's okay sweetie. I'll get a hold of him and we'll get ya to the hospital soon."

Shawna said as the phone rang on the line.

"Stephanie McMahon, what can I do for you?" Steph answered the phone.

"Steph, your at 'Raw' right?" Shawna said quickly.

"Yeah, Shawna is that you?" Steph asked confused as hell. She could hear panic

and started to run as fast as she could in her heels as she continued to listen.

"Yeah, its me. There's a problem. I need Jeff, here, NOW!!!" Just as Shawna

finished Steph spotted her dad. 

"DAD!!" She yelled as aloud as she could. Vince whipped around and saw Steph

running toward him. He excused himself and started toward her.  "It's Shawna.

Something's wrong." She said out of breath as she handed him the phone.

"What's wrong?!?!?!" Vince asked.

"I don't  know. Vince, there's something very wrong with Piper. We're in the car

on the way to the hospital. She needs Jeff." Shawna told him as she started to cry

a little. She was trying to keep her emotions in check and be strong for Piper but

she was slowly crumbling.

"Okay, okay. I'll get Jeff, you get her to the hospital." Vince said quickly as they

both hung up. Shawna just looked over at her friend who was getting paler and

crying harder. Shawna just reached over and rubbed her back. 

"It's okay sweetie." Shawna whisper as she said a silent prayer. Less then 5

minutes later she was pulling into the emergency entrance at the hospital.

Shawna jumped out and ran to the other side as nurses came out to see what the

problem was. She told the nurse everything she knew as they got Piper into a

wheel chair and ran through the doors. One nurse stayed behind and got some

personal information on Piper like, how far along she was, her age, etc. Shawna

just stared at the door Piper went through and answered the questions the best

she knew how.

*Meanwhile at 'Raw'*

Jeff had just gone down to the ring and his match was just getting going. Steph

looked at her father while he quickly turned to run toward the stairs to talk to

the ref. through the head set. 

"Steve, I'm gonna have someone do a run in. Tell Jeff to take the bumps and that

Shane will be out there to help him back here right away."  Vince looked around

quick and saw Billy Kidman standing near  by.

"Billy, get over here." Billy ran over and Vince quickly told him what to do and

he ran out the curtain right away. 

"Dad..." Steph whispered. 

"She's gonna be fine, Steph. Go get Trish and Amy. Tell them to get there bags

and Jeff's and you go get my limo ready to leave. Have it waiting at the door."

Vince said staring at the screen watching Billy do the run-in. Steph nodded and

ran  off as quick as she could. Billy ran out there and started going at it with Jeff.

Jeff was very confused, to say the least.  Be relieved at the same time because he

had a very uneasy feel in the pit of his stomach. Which made it very hard for

him to concentrate.  Billy throw his head into the stairs and Jeff went down and

acted like he was hurt, just like he was suppose to, as Billy moved onto Jamie

Noble, who was Jeff's opponent.  Right after Jeff felt someone stand him up. As

he limped up the ramp he heard Shane ask, "You alright, dude?" Jeff just

nodded a little. Once they were through the curtain Shane let go of Jeff.

"What did Vince change the story line last minute?" Jeff asked.

"No." Vince answered. Jeff looked at him and saw his facial expression. Jeff just

ran down the steps.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"I don't know, for sure. Shawna called Steph's cell. Lets go. The car is waiting."

Vince answered as he and Jeff ran towards the door. When they got out they saw

the three girls getting into the car and followed suit. Once they were in the car

and driving  Vince explained to Jeff, Trish, and Amy what had happened.

"FUCK!! I should have been there!!" Jeff said throwing the shirt he had in his

hand across the limo. "Did someone call Nicole?"

"I will." Trish whispered as she took out her phone and called. "She's on her

way." Trish told him.  Jeff put his head in his hands and just sat there while

Amy rubbed his back. All Jeff could think was 'I should have been there.' After a

half hour of complete silence Amy leaned close to Jeff and whispered to him.

"We've been on the road for a half hour already. Just consider yourself lucky

that we're only about a hour and forty-five minutes away from her."

"I know. I just wanted to be there. Ya know, for her. And when the baby came." He said looking up at her with a single tear running down his cheek. Amy's eyes

started to water, too. 

"I know. I know." She said as she pulled him in to a hug.

A/n~I really appreciate the reviews guys, thanks a bunch!!


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21~~

Round 12 o'clock Jeff, Vince, Steph, Trish , and Amy arrived at the hospital. The

three girls had fallen asleep and once the limo stopped Jeff jumped out and ran

inside.  He had talked to Shawna twice in the last hour and just wanted to get in

there and find out what was going on. As he stepped in to the hall Shawna

spotted him and was out of her seat. Neither of them said a word. Jeff just pulled

her into a hug.

"You did good. Thank you for being there with her." Jeff whispered. Shawna

just nodded and cried. Piper's doctor had yet to come out and talk to Shawna so

she was still very worried. "Come on, let's go sit down." Jeff told her as she

pulled away and they sat in the waiting room. Not to long after Vince and the

girls walked in. No one said a word. Just sat and waited. 

"Piper Tanner's family?" The doctor said as she entered the room. 

"I'm her boyfriend." Jeff said standing up. "This is her best friend, Shawna. And

three are co-workers and friends. And that's her boss. Her sister is on her way."

"Okay, so your the family. Nice to meet you all." She said smiling. "I'm Dr.

Scully, but you can call me Cathy." They all nodded before she continued.

"Piper is doing just fine. She had high blood pressure along with other

complications, which caused her body to react in a funny way when she went

into labor. We got her stable and we took some test to make sure everything was

working correctly, on her and the  baby. I'm sure you'll all be happy to know

that they're both fine. With the exception that Piper's in labor and having some

contractions." Jeff smiled as soon as she said that Piper and the baby were fine.

Everyone's feelings went from worry to excitement. 

"Thank you, Doctor." Jeff said as he shook her hand. 

"Your welcome. But, now we need to get you into see her. She's been asking for

you." Cathy said smiling.  Jeff nodded and waved to the others waiting before

following the doctor down the hall. 

"Here ya go." Dr. Scully said while opening the door for Jeff. When he walked

in a nurse quickly put some scrubs on him before allowing him to see Piper.

When the nurse was done he move into the room more and saw Piper laying in

the bed with her eyes closed. Jeff noiselessly moved over to her and stood beside

her bed.  Piper smiled while her eyes were still closed. She could smell the scent

that was only Jeff. 

"Thank god you got here." Piper told him with her eyes still closed.

"How'd ya know it was me?" Jeff asked her with a smile.

"The way you smell.  You always smell the same and only you can smell like

that. It's your scent." Piper told him as she finally opened her eyes.

"And what does this scent smell like?" He laughed.

"You!" Piper told him before he leaned down and kissed her. 

"So, how ya feeling? You know, you scared the shit out of me earlier? I was out

in the ring, I knew something was wrong, I could feel it." Jeff told her with a

very serious face.  Piper reached up and rubbed his cheek with her hand as she

smiled a little. "I got here as quick as I could." 

"I know baby, I know." She said. For the next 5 hours Piper was in labor  before

she finally went into delivery with Jeff by her side. To say she wasn't feeling the

pain was a under statement. Jeff wasn't sure what to do when she was screaming

things like "I hate men.", "Your NEVER touching me, EVER.", and "God help

me, next time I have a kid the guy is fucking giving birth." The nurses laughed

at Jeff face as she yelled and told him they were never going to have sex. And

Piper got even more angry when Jeff would try to hold her hand and soothe her.

They tried to explain that most first time mothers were like that but later she

would be fine. Jeff just nodded and held Piper's hand.  Right before the baby

was delivered a nurse came in and told Jeff that Nicole had arrived.  

At  5:36 Am on July 28th, Piper gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Alexis Faith.

After Piper was comfortable and settled  Jeff went out to the waiting room to tell

every one the wonderful news. He walked in the waiting room with a big smile.

"They're both doing great, Piper and Alexis." Jeff told them. Everyone smiled and took

turns giving Jeff hugs. And then Jeff spotted someone very familiar. 

"Matt?? What are you doing here??" Jeff asked.

"You don't think I would miss this. I mean, come on, Piper just had a kid. Got to

be here to keep you in line for her." Matt said smiling before he hugged his baby

bro.

"Can I see Piper?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, I'll take you guys in two at a time. Shawna and Nikki can go first. Come

on." Jeff said as he lead them down the hall to Piper's room.  He motioned for

them to be quiet when he opened the door just in case she was asleep. Nikki and

Shawna walked in and Piper saw them right away.

"What's goin on, Bitches??" She asked them with a smile.

"You never gonna change." Nicole said laughing. 

"I know." Shawna and Nicole hugged Piper quick and asked her how she was

feeling.

"I feel like i just squeezed something the size of  a watermelon out of me.... Oh,

wait. I did just do that." Piper said laughing.  "No, really, I'm fine now that I

know I have a healthy baby girl. I'm just tired, after everything."

"I don't know how ya did it. I know I wouldn't be able to." Shawna stated with

a very serious look,

"You act like I'm the first women to give birth. Damn girl, how'd you think you

got here?!?!" Piper said thinking her friend was crazy. Nicole and Shawna

laughed as did Jeff.

"Well, ya did good, sis. We're gonna see the baby and then head back to your

house, if its alright, to sleep?" Nicole.

"Its not a problem." Piper said while they hugged her bye before turning

towards the door. "Oh, guys??" Piper called to them. The two just turned and

looked at her. "It hurts like a bitch." Both of them just laughed.  Piper had

known one of them wanted to ask the question: 'Does it hurt as much as

everyone says it does?' But neither of them had the balls. So Piper just answered

it with out even having to be asked.

"You know us to well." Nicole said before they left the room. 

"You have a few more visitors. Can ya deal with it?" Jeff asked, not wanting her

to get overly tired.

"Its fine." She told him. Jeff nodded and got Trish and Amy next. They asked

more questions then Jeff thought were humanly possible. Each was spitting out

something else as soon as Piper answer. Piper just laughed at them and told

them the answers. Both had already seen the baby and complimented Piper on

how beautiful she was. 

"Thanks." Piper yawned.

"We'll we can see your tired and you still have 3 more people to see, so... we'll

see ya in the morning." Amy told Piper. Piper just nodded and they left the

room. Once they were out, Vince, Matt, and Steph entered the room.  They

visited with Piper for a few minutes before they noticed she was about to fall

asleep.

"Okay, its time for everyone to go. You can all come back in the morning and 

see Piper and Lex." Jeff told them. The three said good bye and went on their

way. Piper told them that all seven of them could spend the night at her house.

She said it was no use in paying for a hotel when there was room at her house

since her she would be in the hospital and Jeff would be staying with her.  

So, here Piper was staring at the ceiling. She was so tired but she  just wanted to

hold her baby. She held her little girl right after she gave birth but now Jeff was

out talking to a nurse about seeing Alexis. Piper smiled when she thought about how

good Jeff had been through the whole labor and delivery. He was just as excited

as she was when she finally got the baby out. He even cut the umbilical cord. 

Piper was pulled out her day dream when she saw Jeff walk into the room with

Lexi in his arms.

"Having fun?" Piper asked with amusement.

"Very much. I can't believe she's here. I mean, I was just on the phone with you

yesterday and you didn't have a kid to take care of. And then, BAM, here's this

little kid." 

"That's the way it works, Jeffers." Piper said laughing.

"I know." He quietly said. "I'm proud of you. You did an awesome job today.

You also scared the shit out of me, but that's another story."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." she grinned a little.

"I'm gonna have to call your kid, mini peanut." Jeff said as he looked up at

Piper.

"I don't understand why ya call me 'Peanut'."

"Truth?" Jeff asked. Piper nodded as Jeff walked over to her. He handed her

Lexi, who looked just like her mother. She already had a full head of black hair,

great hazel eyes, and tan skin. 

"Well, I was talking to Amy once and she told me your full name was Piper

Bianca Tanner. After that I noticed that your PB and I'm J. So when we're

together we're PB& J. They go together perfectly, just like us." Jeff told her with

a smile. Piper stated to laugh,

"Oh my god. I would have never noticed that. But, your right. We're PB & J.

Your so creative." 

"I know. I'm just gifted like that, Peanut." Jeff said in a cocky tone.

"I love you." Piper told him. 

"I love you, too." Jeff said before Piper grabbed a hand full of his shirt and

pulled him down for a kiss. Lexi started to fuss a little and Jeff pulled away.

"Yeah, Yeah. I know ya want attention, too." He said while he leaned down and

kissed her soft head. 

"Look at that, she loves ya already." Piper said smiling.

"Did you ever doubt it? I mean, hello, her mom fell for me!" Jeff said before kiss

Piper quickly and picking up Lex from her arms. 

"I'm gonna bring her back to the nursery, you get some sleep. I'll be back." Jeff

told her. Piper just nodded and smiled. She was overwhelmed with the feeling

of love and joy. She looked around the room and saw all the roses that she got

today along with the stuffed animals for Lexi. She felt such love for her little girl

and fear at the same time. She wasn't terrified but she was slightly fearful of her

ability of being a mother. After a few moments of going over it in her head she

let it go. Piper noticed she had nothing to worry about. She had friends and her

sister, along with a wonderful man to help her with everything that was to come.

A/N~~ Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews. I know I made you guys wait  after I put up the last chapter but I've been tryin to write as much as I can. But I hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter. I know Jeff-NC-babygurl (Lex) probably did lol..... I couldn't help using that name.. i love it!! So review cause I need reviews like I need air!! Thanks again  :0)


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22~~

Piper and Lexi spent the next week in the hospital so the doctors could watch

over them and make sure everything was coming along smoothly. Jeff came

everyday. And Amy, Trish, Steph, Vince, Nikki, Keri, Matt, and more people

came to visit them here and there. Piper was so sick of the hospital, all she

wanted to do was go home and take care of her baby with out nurses and

doctors always being around. Piper felt like she had barely seen Lex between

visitors and the staff.  She was just ready to be at her own house.  

      After eight days at the hospital the two were finally released. Jeff and Matt

came with Piper's, recently bought, Exterra to load all the gift baskets and

stuffed animals in. Once they got home Piper thought she was gonna have a

break down with all the people staying at her house and fussing over her and

Alexis. She thought it was great that everyone wanted to help her but she just

wanted to spent some time being a 'mom'. And she had yet to do it. 

    So, Piper spent two days of just smiling and saying 'Thank You' to whoever

was helping before she pulled Jeff aside.

"Okay, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I can't stand these people bring her

any more." Piper told him, very serious. Jeff laughed at her and said,

"I know, but they just want to help." Jeff pulled her into a hug and she sighed.

"I know that, but the thing that would help me the most right now is for them to

go about their lives and let me adjust to mine." Piper said as she looked up at

him. "I don't want to hurt their feelings but, Jeff, I've barely held my own kid

and she almost two weeks old already."

"I get what your saying. I feel like you don't even have a kid yet." Jeff told her as

she nodded. "Okay, let me take care of everyone." Jeff finished as he kissed her

forehead. Piper smiled at him before going to walk away. Jeff grabbed her arm

real quick. "By the way, you don't look like ya had a kid" Jeff said with a wink

as he noticed her normal flare jeans and tight long sleeve shirt. 

"Haha. So funny." Piper said while giving him a look that said 'yeah, i bet'.

"Kiss??" Jeff asked.

"Kiss." Piper said before standing on her toes to give him a quick peck on the

lips. Jeff did as he said he would and told everyone that he thinks it would be best

if everyone headed back home. He told them all very nicely and just explained

that he thought Piper needed some time with her daughter. Everyone understood

and started to make plans to go. So the next day everyone left, except Matt. He

was staying to keep them company, Piper didn't mind she knew Matt was

terrified of  'hurting it'. Meaning he was scared shitless of holding or touching Lexi.

Shawna was still staying with Piper but she knew when the 'right' time was to

fuss over the baby. She let Piper do her thing. After everyone was gone and Matt

and Shawna were in their rooms, Piper and Jeff laid on the couch  together as the

baby slept.

"That was easy." Jeff said as he rubbed Piper's hands between his.

"Yeah, I'm just happy I can relax and not act like a hostess."

"When do you go to the doctors again?" Jeff asked.

"In a month." 

"That's good." Jeff said with a little smile. Piper just sat there quietly thinking

for a few minutes.  Then it dawned on her.

"JEFF. God, you're such a pervert. Is that all you think about?" Piper asked while

she sat up to look at him and gave him a small slap on the arm. 

"What?!?!" Jeff asked holding his hands up, trying to act as innocent as possible. 

"You know what you were thinking about. All you think about is sex!! It's

unbelievable."

"No, its not unbelievable because you knew when you met me that sex was 

always on my mind. And you won't have known what I was thinking about in

less you were thinking the same thing." Jeff said smiling at her, knowing he was

right.

"Aggg... leave me alone."  Piper said getting up and going to walk out of the

room. Jeff got off the couch and jogged after her before wrapping his arms

around her from behind as he swung her around. Piper laughed so hard at one

point she was gonna pee in her pants.  Jeff stopped and turned her around. He

moved her long hair out her face.

"Do you love me?" Jeff asked as he ran his hand down her cheek.

"Of course I do. What kind of question is that?" Piper said with a very confused

look on her face.

"It's just a question. I love you, too. By the way." Jeff said before turning around

and walking toward the couch.

"Oh no you don't." Piper said before she jumped on his back, which knocked

them both on the floor laughing.

"Kiss me!!" Piper demanded as she sat straddling his waist.

"Your wish is my commend." Jeff whispered before pulling her head down and

kissing her.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23~~

*2 weeks later*

 Alexis is now a month old and Jeff was still home enjoying his time with his two

favorite girls. The past two weeks were great. Shawna and Matt both went

home to their own houses after a few days. Piper learned when they were both

staying with her that they did not get along, at all. They were always picking on

each other or swearing about one of them doing this or that. It was horrible. Jeff

just laughed at them. Piper thought they would probably hook up sooner or

later, but they would always fight about something. 

It was a Thursday afternoon and Piper was in the kitchen, with Lexi in a swing,

while she fixed a bottle. She had Eminem blaring though the sound system that

went into every room in the house. She was listening to 'Square Dance' dancing

around and singing along.  That's what Jeff found her doing when he got home

from the store. He smiled at the site of her as he stood out of the way so she

wouldn't notice him. As he watched her he still couldn't believe she was a mother

now. She didn't act like one, that was for sure.  Piper's waist length black hair

was in tiny braids down her back. Her dark skin was tanner then Jeff had ever

seen it, a result of her going tanning. The past two weeks they worked out

together as Lexi napped and she would go to the tanning place when they

were done, so Jeff could spend 'quality time' with  the baby. 

"You look great!" Jeff said making his presence known as the song ended.

"Thank you." Piper said smiling up at him. "Kiss?"

"Kiss." Jeff kissed her quick before putting the groceries away. "Did ya have fun

with out me?"

"Oh yeah, tons. I got to dance around and I had my other boyfriend over for a

quicky!!" Piper said smiling as she joked around with him.

"A quicky??" Jeff looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "And you've been

holding out on me!!"  Piper just laughed.

"You and I both know that I'm not holding out. And if it was up to me, well ya

know!!" Piper said looking at him. The sexual tension between the two was

building everyday, times 10. It was killing them. They both felt the need to be

close to each other on the next level but just having a baby screwed it up.  They

were both just hoping the next two weeks would fly by, but then they weren't

cause that would mean Jeff would be going back on the road soon. 

"Yeah yeah, you two would be humping like rabbits!!" Shawna said walking

into the kitchen like it was nothing and dropping a kiss on Lexi's head.

"Hell yeah!" Piper said laughing. Jeff just shook his head.  

"You two are a trip. I'm taking my little buddy to watch some TV so she doesn't

hear about her godmothers screwed up life." Jeff told them as he picked up the

little girl and shot a quick smile to Shawna.

"Ha  ha, my life isn't screwed up, it's  just all about who I SCREWED!!" Shawna

told him as her best friend laughed. Jeff didn't even turn around he just threw

his hand up and kept walking. 

"God, don't start fighting with another Hardy." Piper told her. 

"Hey, I can't help it... me and the Hardy men just don't see eye to eye." Shawna

told her as she pulled out a chair and sat at the table. Piper just hopped up and

sat on the island.

"That's not true. You and Jeff get along." Piper said looking at her.

"I know, just one Hardy I can't stand!"

"Why?"

"Yo no sé seguramente. Acabamos de chocar. El bichos el crap fuera de mí y de

él siempre tiene un comentario acerca de algo yo hago o digo. Acabo de querer

para abofetear el infierno fuera de él. (I don't know for sure. We just clash. He

bugs the crap out of me and he always has a comment about something I do or

say. I just want to slap the hell out of him.)" Shawna explained with a confused

face.

"Yo no lo obtengo aunque. Usted dos saben apenas uno al otro.(I don't get it

though. You two hardly know each other.)"

"Sé que él es un asshole. Y eso es suficiente para mí.(I know he's a asshole. And

that's enough for me.)" 

"¡Venga en! Shawna que no es la feria. (Come on!! Shawna that's not fair.)" Piper

said giving her a look that said 'What's with you?!?!'

"Sí, es. ¡El acaba de pensar una mujerzuela barata y una ramera! (Yes, it is. He

just thinks I'm a cheap slut and a bitch!)" Shawna told her.

"¿Usted está seguro? (Are you sure?)" Piper asked very confused.

"¡Positivo! (Positive!)" Shawna said looking down at her hands.

"¿Lo molesta, hace no? (It bothers you, doesn't it?)" Piper asked knowing it did,

but not sure why.

"Sí, y odio eso. Así como usted dijo antes, hacemos no sabe aún uno al otro. Y él

acaba de actuar aprecia que él me sepa de lo que él asumió. Me molesta, tanto.

(Yeah, and I hate that. Just like you said before, we don't even know each other.

And he just acted like he knew me from what he assumed. It bothers me, so

much.)"

"¿Generalmente no lo molesta qué gente piensa, por qué ahora? (It usually

doesn't bother you what people think, why now?)" 

"Yo no estoy seguro.(I'm not sure.)" Shawna said looking up with a dumbfound

look upon her face.

"Oh, god.  They're speaking Spanish, again." Jeff said talking to Lexi. 

"Hush you." Piper laughed.  Shawna held her hands out for the baby and Jeff

handed Lexi to her, then walked over and stood between Piper's legs. He kissed

her quickly and then turned  around to talk to Shawna, too.

"Are you two gonna teach Alexis spanish?" Jeff questioned.

"I'm not sure, what do you guys think?" Piper asked.

"I think it would be cool, but ya got to teach me some, too." Jeff said smiling.

"I'll help ya teach her some. I mean we should just teach it to her once she starts

talking. And we should start speaking it in front of her now. Keri, Nicole and

Amy could help. Those three speak Spanish, too." 

"Yeah, I like that sound of that." Piper said smiling.  She really did think it was a

great idea and she was glad that Jeff brought it up cause she never would have

thought about it.  Piper was Puerto Rican and Italian, while Pat was Puerto

Rican, German, and English.  He wasn't very tan, but Lexi had her moms skin

and eyes, with her fathers nose and eyelashes (very long). Her hair was dark

brown, but not dark enough to be black. She was a adorable baby.  Piper just

wanted her to know where she came from. Speaking Spanish is one of the things

that let Piper feel like she was still connected to her father. After he died she

stopped speaking Spanish for a couple of months but she knew Spanish and her

father were apart of who she was. Now, she wanted her daughter to be

connected to her grandfather and her the same way.

"Okay, well I better head out. Have a good night guys! Don't say hi to your

brother for me, Jeff. Send him my hate!!" Shawna said before kissing her two

fingers and then making a peace sign. Piper rolled her eyes and looked at her

sleeping daughter in  her swing chair. 

"What was that?" Jeff asked her.

"They don't like each other. Your bother thinks she's bitch and deep down in

there somewhere its bothering her." Piper told Jeff.

"Well, isn't she a bitch." Jeff asked knowing that it was the joke with the three of

them.

"Yeah, but we know Shawna. We know how she is and we know her

personality. And she really isn't a bitch, its just our joke. But, Matt doesn't know

her.....at all. And I think that's why its bothering her so much."

"Should I talk to him??" Jeff asked concerned.

"I don't know. This is how I see it, ya know what your in like 4th grade ya pick

on the girl you like??" Piper asked him knowing that was the only way she

could really explain it.

"Ohhhhhhhhh," Jeff said nodding his head. "I get it. But Peanut, do you really think

they like each other. I mean, they were really bad last week.  I've never seen two

people fight so much in 3 days." Jeff questioned.

"I don't think they know each other well enough," Piper paused. "Well, they

don't know each other at all, to really like each other. But, I think they are

sexually attracted to each other. Shawna, I know, doesn't sleep with or dates

guys she could possibly 'care for' because she's got male trust issues stemming

from her father. He was never there and god, so much stuff happened. I just

think she thinks he's hott and I've told her before how he's a good guy. I think

she thinks she mite end up liking him somewhere down the line."

"Damn,  I didn't know any of that shit about her dad." Jeff said to rub his

forehead. "But, I do know Matt thinks she's beautiful. He was mumbling

something about how she's so hard headed and gorgeous." Jeff told her

laughing.

"Okay, well enough about this. Lets make dinner and watch Smackdown!."

Piper said. Jeff nodded and lifted her off the counter.

"Kiss??"

"Kiss!!" Piper giggled before kissing him deeply. After they made dinner

together and enjoyed there night, trying not to think about the Matt and Shawna

drama.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24~~

*2 weeks later*

It was about 6:30 AM when Piper woke up from Lexi's crying. She quickly climbed out her king size bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Piper headed down the hall mumbling,

"I don't have a clue how this kid turned out to be a morning person, because neither of her parents are. That's for damn sure." Once Lexi caught sight of Piper her cries turned into little hiccups.

"Hello Baby. Did you want mommy??" Piper asked her as she picked her up from the bed. "Yeah, I know. I was startin to miss ya, too." 

"She defiantly knows who her mama is!" said Amy who had just gotten into town. 

"Damn girl. I didn't think Jeff would be back so quick with ya."

"You know him. He can't stay away for to long." Amy told Piper smiling.

"Good, that way I can keep an eye on him." Piper said laughing. "But, she does seem to know who I am, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does. She gonna be so smart."

"Good, cause I was never that good in school." Piper laughed. "Come on, lets get some coffee." The girls walked out of the nursery which was finally finished the weekend before. Jeff had had a special surprise for it but didn't get the chance to paint it before Piper had Alexis. He ended up painting a Tigger on the wall with a flower in his hand. The flower had writing on each pedal. It said 'Alexis Faith Tanner. July 28th. 5:36 AM. 6lb. 4oz.' Piper thought it was the cutest thing. And thanked god that she had 2 extra bedrooms in her house, so she would never have to paint over if Lexi got 'to old' for Tigger to be on her wall. When Amy and Piper walked into the kitchen, Lexi in Pipers' arms, they saw Jeff listening to salsa music, dancing everywhere. Both girls burst out laughing. Jeff whipped around and smiled a very embarrassed smile.

"Awww, hunny. It's okay!" Piper said trying with everything in her not to laugh at him.

"How can you say that. You sitting here practically peeing in your pants." Jeff asked.

"I know." Piper told him as she laughed harder.

"Just give me the kid." He said taking Lexi from her arms.

"Ya know, she is mine." She told him, like it was new knowledge.

"Yeah I know, but I love her." Jeff said laughing. "Isn't mommy nuts??" Jeff said talking to the baby girl in his arms. Piper threw a dish towel at him, which missed him by miles. "Ha ha."

"You two are horrible. You act like your 5 years old, not 24 and 25." Amy told them with a amused look on her face as she watched the two.

"What can we say?!? We're a high school couple mixed with a old married couple." Jeff explained.

"That's a way to put it." Amy said shrugging her shoulders. "So...... what's your guys plans for the day?"

"Well, I have a doctors appointment and so does little one over there. And Jeff has to umm.... pack his bags for the road." Piper said looking at her hands.

"Oh," Amy said knowing her friend was upset. "Well, I have a idea. How about I take Lex to her doctors and for a walk afterwards?" Piper thought about it and she figured it was a good idea. She knew Amy partly wanted her to have some alone time with Jeff but it was mostly a selfish act. She just wasn't to be able to have Lexi to herself. It still killed Piper when her friends came over. They fussed over Lexi like she was the first baby ever.

"That's fine, Amy. Thank you."

"Oh, hun. It's not a problem. Trust me. So, what time is the appointment?"

"1 o'clock. I'll write down the directions and a note so the doctor doesn't think your some random person. But it works out well, because my appointment is right before and I wasn't sure if I was gonna make it to hers or not. It isn't anything major, they're just gonna weight her, find out how long she got, etc. Nothing big. You don't need to know anything they have it all on file."

"Okay, I can handle that." Amy said nodding. 

"I'm going to shower, though since I have a appointment of my own. See you three in a bit." Piper before kissing Jeff and Lexi's cheek and running up stairs. Once she was out of ear shot Amy started in on a game of 50 questions.

"So, how's family life?"

"Family life? Ha..... hardly. Nothings changed between me and Piper. We're still the same. We just have this adorable little girl around now." Jeff told her while making a funny face trying to get Lexi to laugh, but with no luck.

"Do you mind?"

"Lexi?? God no. She's a wonderful baby. I like this. It fits for me. I want one of my own now."

"Your own kid?? Jeff Hardy, I did think I'd ever see the day. Not to burst your bubble but ya kinda need a wife to have kids. Hint hint."

"Wow, Amy are you tryin to tell me you want me and Piper to get married??" Jeff asked acting like he had no idea where he was getting the thought from.

Amy laughed before replying, "It won't be a bad thing would it??"

"No, it won't. But she just had a baby. And we've only been together for like 2 months." Jeff said while he set Lexi down in her swing chair since she was starting to fuss a little.

"Yeah, but you guys have known each other going on a year. And you two acted more like a couple then people I knew that were actually in a relationship." Amy told Jeff matter of factly.

"I get ya. But do you think she would marry me??"

"Better question. Do you want to marry her??" Amy questioned. Jeff just stared at her. He would admit that he was thinking about asking Piper to marry him but he was to afraid to even try. He wasn't sure if she wanted to be with him for a long time, just dating, let alone marriage. He felt like they would be skipping a lot of steps.

"Yes." Jeff said looking at Amy.

"YAY!!" Amy said running over and hugging Jeff.

"Shhhhhh.... god, Lexi is napping right there." Jeff pointed out.

"Oh sorry." Amy said smiling. "My bad." 

"Yeah, your bad." Jeff said picking up the napping baby and walking into the living room to watch some TV. 

A little while later Piper came back downstairs from her shower to find only Amy in the kitchen making lunch for everyone and lightly listening to music. She turned around and headed toward the living room. She found Jeff asleep on the couch, no shirt, knees bent with Lexi propped up by a pillow leaning against his legs. She was facing Jeff, wipe awake and just staring at him. Piper tried not to laugh. She hurried and grabbed the camera. She snapped a picture and luckily Alexis didn't even notice her and continued to stare at Jeff. Jeff woke up from the flash and was shocked to see Lex staring at him with such interest.

"Hey, baby girl. Whatcha staring at?"

"She's like her mother. She likes what she sees." Piper told him. Jeff turned and looked at Piper. She had on black bell-bottoms, a pale yellow 3/4-sleeve shirt, which was lower cut, and black platform shoes. Her hair was parted to the side and had two corn rolls right at the part, that was it. And it was up in a messy ponytail, but it looked great. Piper had her big hoop earrings in and fresh make up. Jeff let out a low whistle before saying,

"Damn, girl. I hope the doctor has good news today. 'Cause I don't know how much longer I can watch you prance around in outfit like that." Piper smiled and shook her head. She walked over and picked Lexi up before laying down herself with Lexi resting on her chest.

"Well, I should be saying the same thing about you walking about here with no shirt on." 

"You love it!"

"I do!" Piper said without shame. 

"I got a question for you Peanut." Jeff said. Piper just tilted her head a little to show him she was listening.

"You goin to the show tonight?? Everyone would wants to see you and Lexi." he asked.

"Yeah, we're going. Nicole, Keri and Shawna are going with me. Nikki is taking Lexi for the night. She said something along the lines of 'It's not fair, I never see my niece and you hog her all the time." 

"Your her mother." Jeff said laughing.

"I know. But my sister doesn't seem to think that means anything. I mean, I only gave birth to her. No biggie." Piper said. Just then Lexi took some big breaths and hiccupped a little.

"She knows we're talking about her." Jeff whispered.

"I know. I don't have to be to the doctors till 12:15. It's only like 10. So let's nap." Piper said closing her eyes.

"What about Amy?"

"She's making lunch for us and watching TV in the kitchen. She's fine." Piper informed him. Jeff just nodded and went back to sleep with his hand on top on Piper's, which rested lightly on Lexi's back. Amy noticed sometime after that she hadn't heard a peep in a while so she went wandering into the living room. There was Jeff on the couch with Piper laying half on him, half on the couch, and Lexi lying on Piper. It was the cutest thing she had ever seem. Amy noticed the camera on the table and picked it up. She took a picture and with a smile headed back into the kitchen to finish lunch before waking the three up.

(a/N~~ hey guys. I hope your enjoying it. I'm tryin really hard to get everything updated soon and finish this up. I want to say thanks to everyone who is reviewing...keep doing so. And I should only have about two chapters left so. Its bitter sweet for me cause I'm sad to see this story finished. I had fun writing it. I also want to thank Nicole cause she has been such a great little helper. She is always making sure there is not to many errors and updating for me. Mad Love for you girlie. I need ya guys to review on sequel?? no sequel???? let me know!! Thanks Much Love Paige Marie)


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25~~

Amy woke Piper up at 11 o'clock so they could eat and get everything ready for

the doctors. Piper looked at her for a minute, not really knowing who was in her

face and then went,

"Amy!! God, I thought I was losing my mind." Piper said laughing.

"Too long without sex!" Amy said with a smirk.

"Ha! Your sooooo not funny right now. And you really shouldn't be joking

about that cause its the truth."

"No worries. Jeff will take care of ya." Amy told Piper as she headed back

toward the kitchen. Piper saw a pillow fly past her head and hit Amy right in

the back. Amy turned around quick and Piper just pointed at Jeff.

"It wasn't me. I have a baby in my arms." Piper told her with her best 'You love

my baby so don't hurt me' voice. Amy gave her a dirty look and walked away.

Piper stood up and Jeff got up right behind her. As she walked away Jeff

wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed his body against the back of

hers.

"She's right. I will take care off it." Jeff kissed her neck and then walked away.

Pipers mouth just fell open and stood there. 'GOD, puhlease let the doctor have

good news!' she thought to herself. 

"He's not playin fair is he Lex?" Piper whispered.

"Oh, I heard that!" Jeff yelled from the stairs. Piper giggled and headed to keep

Amy company. Once she walked in Amy was talking.

"I have a question for ya."

"Okay, shoot." Piper said as she sat Indian style with Lexi in her arms. 

"Is Jeff, well....." Amy said slowly as she handed a warm bottle to Piper so she

could feed Alexis.

"AMY!!!"

"What!! I was just asking."

"Why do you want to know??"

"Just wondering."

"If you were just wondering then you could ask that make up girl that Jeff slept

with a couple of months ago. I know she would be more then willing to talk

about the whole thing. And I mean his.... junk!" Piper told Amy. 

"Junk?!?!" Amy question.

"Yeah, that's the word I use about everyone's body parts. See, this is my JUNK."

Piper said as she motioned toward her breast.

"Oh, so this is my junk?" Amy asked doing the same thing as her friend. Piper

nodded. "What about this? What's this called?" Amy asked  while pointing to

her below the belt region.

"Junk." Piper said simply. Amy laughed and said,

"Whatever. So, ya gonna tell me."

"AHHHHHHHH..... your killing me here." Piper said looking at her very nosy

friend. "Let's just say he isn't lacking anything!" 

"You'll love it!"

"Already do!" Piper said putting the bottle down and burping Lexi. Both girls

laughed, but shut up real quick when Jeff walked in.

"What was so funny?" He asked clueless to what they were talking about.

"Nothing, just a package Piper is supposed to receive!" Amy said looking right at

Piper, who looked down once she said 'package'.

"Why's that funny?" Jeff said still trying to see how they were laughing so hard

about it.

"Oh hun, its just a gag gift from the girls. Nothing important."

"Yeah, it's just really LARGE!!"

"Amy!" Piper whispered with her teeth clenched. "Umm, lets eat guys."  So the

three sat down to eat and Jeff didn't seem to notice he never really got the

answer he was looking for. Piper didn't mind thought because she really didn't

want to tell him what she told Amy. She knows it was just for fun but she wasn't

sure if Jeff would be mad.

After they ate lunch Piper got the diaper bag ready and sent Amy on her way

with Lexi. But not before she kissed her little girl good bye and told her mommy

loves her. Jeff asked Piper if she wanted him to go with her to the doctor but she

declined and said she would be fine. 

"I'll be back in a hour and forty-five minutes. I love you." Piper told Jeff ask she

was walking out the door.

"Love you, too." He said before she got in the car and drove off. Jeff had been

thinking about his conversation with Amy and when he was sleeping he even

had a dream about proposing to Piper. He decided he was gonna do it, but

wasn't sure how. Jeff didn't want it to be just some normal thing. He wanted it

to be special, something they could remember forever.  He packed his stuff real

quick, so he wouldn't have to rush around tomorrow morning when he had to

go catch his plane and then sat down trying to think of something special for

Piper.

A little while later Piper walked into the house after her doctor appointment. All

smiles, of course. It couldn't have been better. The doctor said she was fine and

could go back to leading a normal life, aka allowed to have sex.  Piper set her

purse down and headed upstairs. She walked into her room to find Jeff walking

out of the bathroom, freshly shaved, no shirt, and low riding pants. All she

could do was stare.

"Peanut, stop drooling!" Jeff said as he laughed. 

"Can't help it!" Piper said walking over to him.

"I know I'm sexy, but ya don't have to foam at the mouth." Jeff said smiling.

Piper laughed and pushed him a little. "Come here." He said as he wrapped her

up in his arms. They stood there for a few minutes quietly. Enjoying the feeling

of just being with each other. Both at complete peace with their lives. Piper

didn't ever think she would find the one man that she could see herself in his

eyes. But she could do that with Jeff.  And he never thought one women would

always make his breath catch, but Piper did that for him. Their lives were shared

and connected and that would never change. They could tell each other things

with out even speaking but it would be the best conversation to them. It was just

one thing, perfect.

"I love you."

"I love you." Piper whispered before kissing his shoulder. "The doctors went

well." 

"I knew you it wouldn't take ya long to tell me that." Jeff chuckled.

"I can't help it. I've waited long enough. And I've been a good girl. I should get

what I deserve." Piper told him smiling as innocent as possible. 

"No need to wait any longer then." Jeff winked at her.

"Damn straight." Piper replied before kissing him.  The kissing didn't last long

before Jeff started to remove  Pipers clothes to even the odds. All the same he

took his time, savoring every moment, trying to forever hold it in his mind.

Remembering every inch and curve of her body, every move she made, every

sound or smile she had just for him, anything so he could replay this time over

and over. He had waited a long time but he knew it was more then worth it. Jeff

turned Piper around to get the claps of her bar and noticed something he's never

seen before.

"You have a tattoo?!?!" Jeff asked as he removed the bra to get a better look. 

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if you would ever notice." Piper laughed. 

"Well, your hair is usually down." Jeff said running his fingers over the small

angel wings between her shoulder blades. It laid right on her spinal cord and

was just the right size. "It's beautiful." He kissed the wings and continued to

adventure her body. Soon it was Pipers turn. She kissed his bruises and scars.

Ran her tiny hands over his well sculpted chest.  Piper longed for this moment

since the first night she spent at his house many months ago. She couldn't have

been happier.  As she undid Jeff jeans she noticed something.

"Commando??"

"I thought you would like it!" Jeff said with a wicked grin.

"I do. Makes thing all that much easier." Piper laughed. Soon they were making

love to each other. Finally getting to the level of closeness they wanted. Piper

felt whole, like all the times guys had used and abused her were gone, forgotten.

This moment was all that mattered now, just this man. He was everything. And

he made her feel so good. Jeff's eyes never left hers the whole time and it was so

intimate. He felt a stronger connection being made and knew that he defiantly

had to have this women forever.

(a/n~~~ hey guys... sorry it took me a lil bit to get this up. I've just been tryin to think of some things I need to wrap up and ideas for the sequel or another story. And plus, I got the '8 mile' DVD so I've been busy staring at eminem on the cover. He is so beautiful!! lol sorry I love him. Well I hope you guys liked it... and I'll try to get more up as soon as possible!! Much Love Paige aka Angel Wings)


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26~~

The alarm next to the bed went off at 4 o'clock and woke Jeff from his peaceful

sleep. He quickly hit the button, so it didn't wake Piper. 'What did I do to

deserve her?' Jeff thought as he watched the beautiful women in his arms sleep.

Her long hair was still up with strands here and there. Piper moved a bit and

then opened her eyes.

"Hi!" she whispered.

"Hey Baby." Jeff said before kissing her forehead. "I hope I wasn't a

disappointment?!" he said half joking, half serious.

"Oh god no. Far from it, Jeffers. Everything I thought and more." Piper

explained with a smile.

"Okay, good." Jeff said. He leaned and captured her lips. "You ready to go to

the show??"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see everyone. What time is it?" Piper asked as she leaned

over him to look at the clock. "Oh shit, Poor Amy. We've been up here sleeping

and she's taking care of Lex." She moved to get out of bed but Jeff pulled her

back down.

"Don't worry about  it. When Amy got back I went a took care of Lexi. She's

asleep in her room right now." Jeff told her. Piper smiled up at him. He always

had things under control.

"Your the best!" Piper said kissing him, deeply. After a few minutes they pulled

away from each other. "In more then one way." She added before getting out of

bed and pulling on a tank top and some shorts. 

"I'm going to go check on Lex. You check on Amy." Piper said as she walked out

of the room. "And take a shower after." She called back.  Jeff smiled and shook

his head before going down the living room to make sure Amy was okay.

Piper entered Lexi's room quietly and crept over to her crib. Alexis was fast

asleep and one of Piper's mix CDs was playing softly. Piper  ran her hand across

Lexi soft head. She just stared. As much as she thought about it she couldn't

believe that she had gave birth to this little human being. And now her life was

prefect. She had a wonderful man who made her happier than she thought

humanly possible and a wonderful baby girl who brought so much joy to her

life. She had best friends who loved her and she loved them and a little sister

who she got along with very well. The puzzle of Piper's life was finally

complete. 

  After a few minutes Piper headed downstairs to talk to Amy. She spotted her

laying on the coach watching a rerun of 'Making the Video- Justin Timberlake

"Rock your Body"'.

"He's growing up." Piper said as she sat down.

"You act like your so much older then him." Amy laughed.

"Okay, true. What I meant was he always had this little boy look goin on and

now he's kinda hot." 

"I can agree with that." Amy said before returning her attention on the TV set.

"So did you get the problem taken care of?" She asked still watching the TV but

with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, I did. Thanks for asking." Piper answered her with a satisfied look on her

face.

"Everything you expected?" Amy said still not looking at her.

"More." Piper said watching the TV and answering like it was nothing.

"Would you say it was 'good'?"

"Damn good." Piper said as she yawned.

"I'm glad you two are happy." Amy said finally looking at Piper since there

little game was done. 

"I'm happy I'm happy, too." Piper said smiling at her friend. "Thanks for

everything you've done. You've been more the a big help the last couple of

months. I never said thank you for everything so... umm, thanks." 

"No problem sweetie. I enjoyed bugging the crap out of you and Jeffrey." Amy

said pulling Piper into a hug.

"Don't call me Jeffrey. It makes me sound...... odd." Jeff said walking into the

room freshly showered and fully dressed.

"Hun, I hate to burst your bubble here, but you are odd." Piper said while

making a face that said 'I know its shocking!' Jeff just walked over to her and

pulled her up from her seat before wrapping his arms around her and giving her

a big kiss.

"But you still love me." Jeff smiled. "So, that's all that matters."

"You two make me sick." Amy said while she got up to go to the kitchen. Jeff

and Piper laughed before making out a little on the couch.

"I feel like a perverted high school boy!" Jeff said.

"Good to know." Piper said laughing.

"Go take a shower. We got to be at the show in a while." 

"Yes, sir." Piper said as she got up. Jeff gave her behind a little smack as she

walked away, which made her pick up her step a lil'.

*Later Arriving at the Show*

Piper, Jeff and Amy were getting out of the car when Shawna, Nicole, and Keri

walked over. All three walked straight toward  Jeff who had Lexi in his arms.

"Hello baby girl. They treatin ya alright?" Keri asked in a baby voice. The three

girls fussed over Lexi for a few minutes before Piper interrupted them.

"Have you all forgotten about me?? Oh yeah, my bad. I'm not important I'm just

the one who gave birth to that child that all three of you are suffocating." Piper

said laughing at them.  Her 3 friends ignored her, mumbling 'hey' and

continued to give all there attention to Lexi.

"Since you three want all of her attention. You can hold her......... and I'll hold

her!!" Jeff said as he tilted his head toward Piper, who smiled. 

"Okay." Nicole said taking Lexi out of Jeff's arms carefully. Jeff walked over to

Piper and pulled her close before kissing her neck and behind her ear. The six

walked into the building. Nicole had Lexi and Piper was carrying the baby bag

while Shawna carried the baby carrier.

  Once inside Amy said 'bye' and then headed for the women's locker room. Jeff

led the way to his locker room that he would be sharing with a few of the

other guys. Once inside the room everyone set down the purses and jackets

along with bags they had.

"Okay, I'm gonna show you three where the 'lunch room' is and then I have to

see some people. Jeff, you can go do your thing... I'll see you after the meeting

for tonight." Piper said.

"Ya know, babe, I almost forgot that you know how the WWE works." Jeff

laughed before he kissed Piper and then kissed Lexi's head.  He started for the

door when Keri said,

"What about us?!?"

"I almost forgot." Jeff said laughing as he went a dropped a kiss on Keri's,

Nicole's, and then Shawna's cheeks.

"Thank you." All three said at the same time. Jeff laughed while Piper looked on

with a amused look.  After Jeff left Piper lead the girls to the lunch room and

after about ten minutes of fighting with them got Lexi into her arms.  She was

heading down the hall when she saw a few of the girls standing around talking.

"Hey girlies." Piper said before they all turned around and smiled at her.

"Piper!" Stacey screeched.

"Aww, look at your beautiful lil girl." Nora said. She stood and talked with

them all for a good half hour before excusing herself and Lexi. They all said they

would catch her later and gave her a quick hug.  

Piper wandered around for a few minutes before Linda McMahon saw her.

"Piper." Linda said with a big smile.

"Linda, how are you?"

"Good, as I can see your doing well, too. Vince??" 

"You know me so well." Piper said as the both laughed.

"Right this way, darling. Now let me see that little girl." Linda said lifting Alexis

out of Piper's arms. They walked down a few hall ways before they got to a door

that had 'McMahon' on it. They stopped and Piper stared at it for a little bit.

"Go head. I'll take Lexi with me and I'll bring her back here in about 15

minutes." 

"Thanks Linda." Piper replied. They hugged quickly before Piper knocked on

the door. She heard a 'Come in' and entered the room. Vince was on the phone

and held up his hand motioning that he would be a minute. He didn't even look

up from whatever he was writing and Piper couldn't help but smile. Always a

business man.  Vince hung up the phone and looked up to find Piper standing

with her hands clasp in front of her.

"Piper, nice to see you."

"Hi Vince."

"Where is she??" Vince said.

"Linda is visiting with Lexi."

"I guess you wanted to talk about work then and not just personal things." Vince

said with his eyebrows raised.

"Correct. I wanted to talk to you about some things." 

"Okay, go right ahead." Vince said smiling and leaning back in his big leather

chair.

"Well, I was hoping that I could still have the same job I had before, but maybe

not travel as much. I would still be working when I'm not traveling. I would just

be doing things out of my house. As you know I have a dark room in my

basement so, that wouldn't be a problem. And also I minored in writing.... so

maybe here and there I could write something for a magazine or one of the sites.

Of course I would show you my work first." Piper explained to him. She loved

her job and she didn't want to stop traveling but she thought it would be best. 

"I think that sounds good. We'll work out more after you official come back.

Which will be?"

"Next month, sir." Piper said.

"Cut the 'Sir' crap. You know I don't work that way. Well, maybe with the new

ones but that's just for a little bit." Vince said as they both laughed. "Well, I'm

happy you are coming back and that you still want your job here. We'll arrange

everything. Okay?"

"Okay." Piper smiled. 

"You look happy. You excited to see everyone?"

"Yeah, I'm a little sad to see Jeff go but, it'll be okay."

"Don't worry about him. You'll be back on the road in no time." Vince finished

right before the door opened and Linda walked in with Lexi in her arms.

"She's so big." Vince said taking her into his arms. Piper visited with them for a

little while and then went back to find her friends.  She caught Nicole, Shawna,

and Keri flirting with a few of the guys. Shane Helms, Randy Orton, John Cena,

Jamie Noble, Booker, Billy Kidman, Sean Morly(Val Venis), Dave Biutista, and a

few others where crowded around the three young women who were sitting

with big smiles on there faces. 

"Oh really, so how ruff can you get?" Keri asked with a sexy smile and she

leaned closer to  John.

"What are you boys doing to my best friends and BABY SISTER??" Piper asked.

All of the guys turned around and looked at her with innocent looks. None of

them said anything at first and then they all rushed over to look at Lexi.  

The rest of the night  Piper and the girls watched to show and caught up with

people.  Piper found it extremely funny to be watching these big macho

wrestlers making funny faces and sounds at her little girl. They were  babies

themselves. Just rather big babies. Everyone was really happy to see Piper back

seeing as everyone thought she wasn't gonna come back to work.  The show was

great and all the girls loved it. Piper also noticed that her little Lexi loved

attention. She giggle every time some one made a funny face or tickled her. 'Yes

my baby girl is defiantly a attention hog!' Piper thought.

Keri managed to get 3 dates and was flirting with every male with a pulse. Piper

gave strict orders to Nicole not to date a wrestler which she got a laugh in

return.  Later Piper was sitting with her three friends and Jeff while Lexi slept in

his arms. They were waiting for the crowd to die down so they could all get

home.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back." Shawna said as she got up to leave.

She walked out the door and headed down the hall. As she rounded the corner

she ran right into someone.

"Watch it you ass-" Shawna stop quick and then continued. "Yeah, ASSHOLE!"

"Such a nice welcome, Shawna." Matt said with a cocky grin.

"Fuck off." 

"No thanks. But I'm sure you would like to fuck me!!" Matt continued to annoy

Shawna.

"Yeah you wish, you conceited dick head." Shawna said before turning around

and making her way back to the locker room. When she walked in Piper saw her

face.

"Matt?" She asked.

"Yes, the king of assholes." Shawna said plopping into her seat. Jeff went to say

something and Shawna held up her hand as to say 'Not right now'. He went to

talk again and Piper covered his mouth with her hand before kissing him. After

a few minutes a stage hand came in and  told them they could leave.  They

gathered their things and headed toward the parking lot. Once out there Piper

walked over to Nicole, Keri, and Shawna, said good bye and then talked to Lexi.

"Be good for your aunty. Mama loves you." Piper kissed her head and then

allowed Jeff to say goodbye, too. After everyone got in their cars and headed

home for the night.

(a/n~~ hey guys. Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been so busy with everthing. School has been crazy and I've been playing 'mom' to my to older brothers while my mom was away on a trip. I made a point to sit down and force myself to write this chapter. It is probably pretty crappy seeing as I rushed to get it done. Sorry that its not about alot... Its just a chaptet that ya need to get to the end. Only one more chapter and then I'm not sure yet. I have a new idea for a story and then I have ideas for a sequel. We'll see how I feel lol!! Please Review. Thanks so much to everyone that has been. Much love Paige Marie)


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27~~

The drive home was quiet. Both Piper and Jeff lost in their own little worlds.

Piper was thinking about Jeff leaving in the morning to go back to work and the

fact that she probably wouldn't be going on the road again for a long time.  Jeff

was thinking about his surprise for Piper. Which awaited them at home. 

"Hey Jeff, did you see Bella at all tonight? I thought I would get to catch up with

her a bit, but she wasn't there."

"Yeah, I saw her. But she was running out the door. She finished her work early

and she had to do a few things. Call her in the morning, hunny." Jeff's hand

rested on her thigh. A few minutes later they pulled up to the house and Jeff got

out and gathered all they're bags. 

"I'm gonna bring these upstairs."

"Okay, I got to check my messages and put some dishes away before I go to

bed."

"Come up stairs when your done." Jeff quickly kissed her and made his way

inside and up the door. Piper grabbed the mail, which she had forgotten all

about during the day and walking straight to the kitchen. Once she finished the

dishes she went into the living room to listen to her messages from the night. 

As she walked in she stopped dead in her tracks. Placed everywhere around the

room where vases filled with yellow, red, and white roses. Piper was in awe. She

had never seen some many roses in one place. In the middle of the room there

was a huge arrangement of yellow, white and red roses in one.  A small smile

played across Piper lips as she walked closer to the flowers. She couldn't believe

her eyes. There were flowers everywhere. Once she got to the huge bouquet she

saw a card, which read 'Look at the pictures.'

Piper looked down and sitting on the table next to the flowers was a envelope of

pictures. She picked them up and started to flip through them. They're were

some old ones in there from her baby shower and the day she had Alexis, but

then she came to the one that she had take that day, of  Jeff asleep on the couch

with Lexi sitting in his lap, staring.  Piper lightly ran her fingers across the

picture and smiled. A small tear escaped her eye. Jeff was so good to Lexi and he

loved her so much. But Lexi loved Jeff, too. She adored him and you could tell. 

She flipped to the next picture and it was of her, Jeff, and Lexi. The one Amy had

taken of them. Piper's smile grew bigger. They look so happy. So much like a

family. Piper set that picture aside and flipped to the next one. It was a picture of

her living room with all the roses. 

'Okay, now I'm confused.' She thought. She looked at the next one and it was of

her stair case. It had petals all over every step.  Walking over to the stairs Piper

noticed that the picture was identical to the real thing.  She looked at the next

photo and it was her bedroom door.  Smiling she walked up the stairs and to her

bedroom door. Understanding the little game now, she looked at the next

picture.  It was her bathroom with candles placed all over the counters and

around the edge her big sunk in tube, along with sunflowers.  The tube was

filled up and had bubbles about to over flow over the top. And placed on top of

the bubbles where sunflower petals.  Piper looked at the next one, it was a closer

picture of the tube and the edge near one of the candles was a small velvet box. 

Piper gasp and her hand flew to her mouth. She knew what the little box was

and she knew what came with it.  She also knew that she loved Jeff, he meant so

much to her. And she knew he loved her. But she definitely did not see this

coming. Piper was incomplete shock. She didn't move for a few minutes. And

then she thought,

'What are you doing? Go in.'

Piper slowly opened the door and was met with her room completely lit by

candle. She made her way to the bathroom and just took in her surroundings.

Jeff was nowhere in site and she was a little freak out that he wasn't there. Piper

had expected him to be sitting there, or something. Looking around a bit, feeling

like a little kid sneaking a peak at their Christmas gift, she walked over and

lifted up the black velvet box.  She check behind her once more before the

opened it. It was empty.

"What the fuck?!?!" Piper whispered. Okay, now she was confused. She shook

her head and closed the box before walking into her bedroom. And there

standing at the end of her bed was Jeff.

"Looking for this?" Jeff asked holding up the ring.

"Uhh, yes." Piper said while she smiled a little. He knew her all to well.

"Come here, then." Jeff said. Piper walked over to him and stood right in front

of him. "Piper, I'm not gonna get down on my knee. I want to look right at you

when I ask this question.  I love you so much. And the thought of me leaving

tomorrow hurts more then you know. I can't picture my life with out you and

Lexi. And I love that little girl so much. Sometimes I wish she was mine and then

I remember she is. She has my rapped around her little finger, as do you." Jeff

laughed.  "And I can't even tell you how much I love the two of you. I can't

breath with out you. Your like a drug and I think I'm addicted." Tears started to

fall out of Piper's eyes and Jeff smiled a little. He always thought he was be a

nervous wreck when he did this, but he wasn't. He was at peace with himself.

He loved her and that was the most important thing to him.

"Piper, will you marry me?" Jeff asked. He looked right into her eyes and wiped

her tears away with his thumb. Piper just nodded her head, since she didn't trust

her voice.  Jeff smiled and picked her up and kissed her.  

"I love you." He whispered in her ear as he held her in his arms. Piper had her

legs and arms wrapped around him, with her face burried in his neck. She kissed

his neck lightly and whispered back,

"I love you, too." They stayed like that for a few minutes before Jeff set her back

on her feet. 

"Now, where's my damn ring?" Piper said with a big smile. Jeff laughed and

slipped the ring on her finger. She stared at her hand for a few moments and

said, "You don't do anything small, do you?"

"Not with you. You deserve the best." He grinned.

"Kiss ass." Piper joked with him.

"Come on, lets go share that bath." Jeff said before he scooped her into his arms

and carried her into the bathroom.  Once, they were settled in the tube,

something occurred to Piper.

"How did you do all this when you were with me all day?"

"Bella and Matt helped."

"Your brother?" Piper tilted her head back to look at him.

"Yeah, he ran over right after we left with the flowers for downstairs and all the

candles. He set them up. Then, Bella came over finished everything, took the

pictures and developed them in you darkroom in the basement." Jeff smiled.

"Your a sneaky little shit." Piper laughed.

"Yes, I am. But you love me." Jeff said as he entwined their fingers and kissed

her hand.

"That I do." Piper said as she kissed him, before closing her eyes.

THE END

A/N~~ hey guys!! Sorry it took me so long for the last chapter. First I had writers block and then I just couldn't find time... and then I just didn't get the chance to update. I hope everyone enjoyed it... and I'm sorry if this last chapter sucked. Thank you so much to all the reviewers... and I'm sorry to say this but I don't think there will be a sequel.. just 'cause I'm gonna take a break from writing. And being a teenager (I'm not sure if anyone knew how old I was lol) with family, friends, and everything else~~ its hectic!! Maybe in the summer I'll feel the urge but who knows. Thank you so much for all the support. And a special thanks to Nicole... she helped me out a lot! Much Love hunni! Well I hope ya enjoyed it. Buh Bye Paige Marie aka Angel Wings


End file.
